


Господь, к тебе взываю!..

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Church Sex, Dark Character, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mysticism, Religion, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О Боге, римминге и молчании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: P.H. Craftlove 
> 
> Саундтрек (слушать лучше всего именно в том порядке, в котором идут песни): http://prostopleer.com/list1027894yCq3

Строчки Катехизиса стекают с распятия, цепляясь крючками букв за прямые углы пресекающихся темных планок. Слово «Бог» изворачивается, как обрубок дождевого червя, рассыпается на этимологические составляющие и становится формулой оксохлорида мышьяка, болтающейся из стороны в сторону на поперечине креста, словно обезьянка на качелях. 

Шерлок моргает и медленно разводит в стороны сложенные для молитвы руки, прикладывая ладони к глазам. Так всегда бывает вечером, во время обращения к Господу. Его мозг, обманчиво-спокойный, но постоянно жаждущий, с несущимися подобно хищным птицам, мыслями, высвобождается из-под контроля в тот момент, когда губы шепчут заученные до автоматизма латинские фразы. _Ave Maria… Et verbum caro factum est. Et habitavit in nobis._

Холодная неровность пола отдается в коленях знакомой болью, подобной шипам вериг, вонзающимся в суставы. Пахнет отсыревшей известкой, спертым ледяным воздухом, заполнившим комнату от пола до потолка. 

Шерлок продолжает все так же бездумно повторять про себя слова молитвы, невидящим взглядом окидывая окружающее пространство. Белые шершавые стены, как в больнице; простой, свежеструганный стол, на котором чернеет только, будто вытесанная из цельного камня, плита Библии; кровать, покрытая тонким ситцевым покрывалом; шкаф; распятие, большое, черное, похожее на выползающего из щели в стене паука. 

Все эти плоские предметы, словно декорации к спектаклю - пленка, натянутая на проволочный каркас, - пусты. В них нет души и нет Бога, так же, как нет его теперь и в жизни Шерлока Холмса.

Он сбивается пятый раз, повторяя все одно и то же бессмысленное «Ave Maria», и, прошептав: «Прости господи, ибо грешен», встает с колен, осеняя себя крестным знамением. Лоб, живот, левое плечо, правое плечо - привычный жест, в котором, кажется, теперь не больше смысла, чем в растопыренных пальцах длинноволосого подростка в широких клешеных джинсах. 

Плотная тишина со свистом проносится по барабанным перепонкам. Не слышно даже Эммы Хадсон - бенедиктинки, присматривающей за внутренним убранством церкви. Свечи, лампады, чистота витражей, икон и кафедры, с которой Шерлок читает проповеди, - ее вотчина. Каждый день она, тихая, полупрозрачная, уже слившаяся душой с Господом, скользит меж рядами молитвенных скамеек, осеняя внутренним светом, как солнечным лучом, темные каменные стены.

Эта женщина уже так давно живет в храме, вдали от сестер и ордена, что Шерлоку кажется, будто сама церковь принадлежит ей, раздвигая свои стены под мягким напором ее светлого, обращенного внутрь невидящего взгляда. Сейчас полночь, и она, верная распорядку времени, заведенному самой природой, проникнутой божественной мудростью, уже спит, свернувшись невесомым клубочком на своей по-монашески жесткой кровати. До самого рассвета ее не разбудит ни буря, бушующая снаружи, ни гром, ни молнии, ни потоки дождя, смешанного с ледяным градом, стучащиеся в оконные стекла.

Шерлок подходит к окну и устало прислоняется плечом к холодной, как могильная земля, стене, наблюдая за сонмами капель, которые лишь на долю секунды выхватывает из черного небытия желтый лепесток искусственного света, льющегося из окна. Вода, направляемая слепым господним проведением, летящая на землю со скоростью десятков миль в час, блестит серой сталью и грязью, дергается, воет и шипит, как бешеный пес, которого душит удавка ошейника.

Шерлок крепче сжимает челюсти и одним резким движением срывает с шеи колоратку, одновременно расстегивая несколько верхних пуговиц сутаны. Колоратка летит на стол и, с силой ударившись о столешницу, начинает падать, но, зацепившись за угол, остается висеть на краю, нелепо покачиваясь и блестя в слишком резком свете бесполезным бельмом белой пластмассы.

Шерлок качает головой, разминая затекшую шею, а потом кладет руку на стекло, прижимая к нему кончики согнутых пальцев. Он начинает писать указательным первую строчку «Pater noster», но потом зачеркивает написанное и сжимает руку в кулак. Увидит ли бог, если он сейчас вместо того, чтобы молиться, вернется к склянкам и ретортам, заброшенным при поступлении в семинарию? Осудит ли? Сделает ли хоть что-нибудь?

Бог, как и отец Шерлока, не отвечает на звонки и, скорее всего, даже не проверяет автоответчик. Возможно, солнечный ветер - это просто сквозняк, прорывающийся сквозь дверь, которую он забыл закрыть, когда уходил навсегда, только и всего.

Шерлок садится на кровать и, как в детстве, подтягивает колени к груди, утыкаясь подбородком в черную, как магнитная лента, ткань священнических брюк. Он мог бы сказать, сколько льна, хлопка и синтетики содержится в каждой туго переплетенной с другими нити, но он не может определить, когда мир потух, и он перестал ощущать длань господню, касающуюся его волос своими мягкими полупрозрачными пальцами…

Когда Шерлок был маленьким, первым, что поразило его с первого взгляда, кроме разреза человеческого тела в большой иллюстрированной энциклопедии, была церковь, в которую его привели для первого причастия. Он был в белом, так же, как и другие мальчики его возраста, но возвышался над толпой своих сверстников, даже по-детски нелепо сутулясь в непривычной одежде. 

Темное нутро храма (ладан, шепот, глаза икон, лики, темные и светящиеся лица прихожан, парящие в прохладном полумраке, лучи света, пронзающие воздух святым огнем) приняло его в себя так легко, будто тосковало без него, как любимое пуховое одеяло, тяжелое, но отгоняющее любой холод.

В церкви было тепло и одуряющее пахло каким-то вавилонским смешением ароматов – дерево, старый лак, духи, благовония, ириски, тающие в руке мальчика, стоящего рядом, краска, копоть, уголь, пот, ромашки, букет которых держала пожилая женщина, книжная пыль, листья, снег. 

А еще было очень-очень тихо. Мысли Шерлока, уже тогда волнами разбивающиеся о внутреннюю сторону сводов его черепа, вдруг, как только он переступил порог, замерли, затихли, будто тоже пораженные громадой потолка, плывущего в недостижимой высоте, и лицом священника, вынырнувшего откуда-то из темноты. Казалось, святой отец смотрел прямо в глаза, в душу Шерлока, читая ее письмена, как книгу с буквами красной киновари, добрым и всепрощающим взглядом.

Он говорил о боге и о важности таинства, об обетах и обязанностях.

\- Бог есть прощение, - сказал он и положил облатку на язык одного из мальчиков.

\- Бог есть чистота, - еще одна облатка.

\- Бог есть любовь, - облатка касается языка мальчика, который стоит совсем рядом.

И глядя прямо в глаза Шерлока:

\- Бог есть закон.

Шерлок и раньше слышал о боге. Конечно, он, как и другие дети, ходил в воскресную школу. Ему там нравилось: занятия вела очень бледная, немного нервная монахиня, которая говорила тихо и сбивчиво и постоянно теребила край рукава пальцами. Она была славная, в ее светлых волосах отражалось солнце, а еще она разрешала Шерлоку, как самому маленькому, рисовать. Она давала ему карандаш, слишком большой для его тонких пальцев, который писал самыми разными цветами, в зависимости от того какой стороной грифеля прикоснуться к бумаге, и Шерлок, пока другие читали из Катехизиса и Евангелия, спокойно черкал им в тетрадке, высунув от усердия язык. 

Краем уха он честно слушал и даже улавливал отдельные слова: Бог, милосердие, искупление, грех. Но, мгновенно запоминая их на любом из трех языков, на которых они звучали - латынь, английский, греческий, - он не понимал их смысла. 

А потом монахиня увидела, что вместо зверюшек и ангелочков Шерлок рисует увиденную им в журнале развернутую модель ДНК, подписывая отдельные элементы цепочек, и очень рассердилась. Больше Шерлок ее не видел, а она не видела его, но ее голос, дрожащий и очень высокий, все еще звучал в его голове, повторяя слова, смысла которых он не понимал.

Теперь за его обучение взялась мама. Они читали Библию перед сном, ходили в крошечную церковь по воскресениям, молились перед едой, но все эти привычные, ставшие рутинными действия, не говорили Шерлоку о том, что такое Бог и где он прячется, раз никто из ныне живущих до сих пор не видел его воочию.

Поэтому, собираясь на первое причастие, натягивая кипенно-белые, дважды выстиранные домработницей в отбеливателе брюки, Шерлок даже не особо сопротивлялся. Он решил стоически перенести это так же, как и неторопливо-занудные воскресные службы, во время которых падре, имя которого Шерлок не потрудился запомнить, монотонно вещал с кафедры о спасении и жизни вечной. 

Шерлоку даже не хотелось устраивать истерику – все это скоро закончится, он прибежит домой, снимет налившейся панцирной тяжестью белый пиджак и уляжется на кровать с новым атласом по анатомии, который ему в честь столь торжественного события подарил Майкрофт.

Но этот большой храм, разительно отличающийся от их обычной церквушки высотой сводов, простором и самим воздухом, в котором витал вкус дыхания чего-то высшего, и слова нового священника изменили все.

С этого момента непонятные наборы звуков, таящие за пустотой букв лишь темноту, обрели смысл и плоть, упорядочивая мир в сознании Шерлока колоннами собора, который поддерживала божественная воля.

Бог есть закон, раз и навсегда, а закон есть высшая квинтэссенция разума, прекрасная и ошеломляющая. 

Бог – это закон и, значит, логика - святейшее из созданного. И, значит, порядок, такой же, какой царит в периодической системе химических элементов. И, значит, все, что вовне этого закона – ложь, грех, абсурд и хаос, чуждый красоте умозаключений. Дьявол, ранее существовавший лишь в образе смешной антропоморфной марионетки с крыльями, хвостом и рогами, явился олицетворением уродства, обмана и заблуждения, запутанной головоломки, которую нужно уничтожить светом правды, даваемой ответом.

«Не правы те, кто говорит, что в Боге нет логики, – размеренно произносил Шерлок много позже, на одной из проповедей, птицей порхая вокруг кафедры и взмахивая полами казулы. - Бог – это сама суть существования, а оно строится по четким законам, таким же ясным и простым, как и законы притяжения. Следствие идет за причиной, создавая волшебные в своей прозрачности цепочки выкладок, проследить которые может каждый, главное - уметь наблюдать». 

Вывести душу к свету, придать ее в руки божьи равносильно раскрытию преступления или открытию математического закона. Тьма, создаваемая дьяволом, – это тьма душ людских, и счастлив тот, кто по кусочкам, полунамекам, наблюдая и рассуждая, сможет открыть тайну искупления грехов, распутав узел человеческого неверия, как величающую загадку. Это игра, у которой нет конца, и имеет она столько же вариантов решения и ходов, сколько людей живет и умирает на планете, несущейся сквозь звездное пространство.

Конечно, тогда, на первом причастии, когда Шерлоку было семь, он не мог обо всем этом так стройно и ясно рассуждать. Полное понимание произошедшего пришло лишь много позже, годами накапливаясь в сознании легковесными конструкциями эмпирических выводов. Но уже тогда, стоя в церкви, он понял, что Бог, олицетворяющий собой его сознание, прощающий, понимающий, любящий его так, как никто другой, создающий трассирующие пути, по которым стремятся его мысли, Бог, который упорядочивает и созидает, существует так же, как гипоталамус, головастики, которых Шерлок наловил в пруду, и апельсиновый сок.

Шерлок не стал образцовым верующим и, конечно же, не пошел в семинарию сразу же после окончания школы. Между моментом просветления и принятием сана были блуждания и заблуждения, наркотики и глубина плоского, как кусок земли, покоящийся на трех китах, подросткового нигилизма.

Шерлок прошел через все это, отринул, как ложный вывод, и принял Господа заново, валяясь на грязном полу в луже собственной блевотины, с раскалывающейся после последней дозы головой. 

Ему нужны были силы, чтобы добрести до ванной или до кофейного столика, покрытого потеками чая и мочи, на котором лежал шприц, но сил не было. Его тело, тяжелое, как многотонная дамба, и пустое, не заполненное ничем, даже, кажется, душой, погребало под собой его разум и сознание. Он попробовал перевернуться на бок, но не смог, и только к его мокрому от пота лицу прилипли длинные нитки пыли и чьи-то волосы. Он был растоптан, жалок, унижен самим собой и опустошен. Он смотрел на свое тело и не мог понять, кто он и что здесь делает.

Вот тогда и возник Бог – его светящаяся ядерным пламенем, беззвучная вспышка, нежная и хрупкая, родилась в рвотных позывах и холодном прикосновении к коже обмоченного нижнего белья. 

Шерлок смотрел на бездонный, ровный, стекающийся к его телу со всех направлений, горизонт грязного, вытоптанного ковра и думал, что все это бессмысленно. В мире нет логики так же, как и в том, что он лежит здесь, жалкий и дрожащий. Что является сутью этих вещей, что за ними скрывается? Зачем они были созданы и для чего существуют? Какие неведомые силы привели его сюда? Кому он нужен, если не нужен даже самому себе? Какие законы оправдывают существование мира, грязного и шуршащего, как мусорный пакет?

И, единственный вывод, который напрашивался сам собой, вывод, простой, пришедший из детства, змеящийся, как трещины на желтоватом от сигаретного дыма потолке, – Бог. Он есть ответ на все вопросы, и он - самый главный вопрос, загадка, сам поиск ответа на которую является более желанным, чем непосредственно ответ.

Бог был нужен Шерлоку, необходим, он воплощал свет разума и восторг, самоотречение и чистоту, он был лучшим на свете слушателем, и, благодаря его чистому сиянию, скука отступала, а мозг всегда имел пищу для размышлений.

Шерлок, к удивлению всех родных, отказался от зависимости, окончил семинарию с блеском и без эксцессов, принял сан, церковный приход и стал вести души чистой дорогой умозаключений к сияющему выводу – славе божьей в сердцах и в вечности.

Так в какой же момент свет померк? В какой момент скука, раздирая когтями его внутренности, выбралась наружу, каждый раз вырывая мозг из когда-то таких сладостных объятий молитвы?

Ответ прост: сначала постепенно, а потом внезапно. Шерлок вел души к свету и разуму сотнями, отпускал грехи, исповедовал, прощал, молился вместе с теми, кто потерял надежду, но Бог был силен, только если был силен он, Шерлок, и слаб, если его душа сомневалась.

Бог молчал.

Молчание Бога, как корни, как грибница, дышавшая влагой и сыростью, опутывало весь мир, набираясь сил, становясь толще и крепче, сворачиваясь в мышцах полосками молочной кислоты. На все вопросы Шерлок отвечал сам, все сомнения развеивал сам, и однажды он понял, что, когда молится, обращаясь к Богу, то говорит сам с собой, а вокруг тихо: ни голосов, ни указующих перстов, ни ангелов, ни надежды, ни сил даже для того, чтобы встать с колен.

Теперь не с кем было говорить, не к кому направить мысль, освященную страстью познания. Мир, пустой и плоский, захлопнулся, как силки, и похоронил Шерлока внутри, в клаустрофобической тьме ловушки.

Он не знал, на что опереться, не знал, куда идти. Он просил Бога, чтобы тот дал ему знак, горячо молил, извергая проклятия, или смиренно шептал, зарываясь пальцами волосы и дергая их так, что перед глазами вспыхивали искры, но посох не зацветал, а дым от его костра все так же стелился по земле.

Он знал, что, в какой-то мере, священником его заставила стать гордость или, возможно, даже гордыня. Если бы он просто хотел познать Бога, соединиться с ним, то мог бы просто принять постриг и навсегда исчезнуть в монастырских стенах, толстых и зубастых, дышащих молчанием тысячелетий. Ему не было дела до людей как таковых, он не любил и не понимал их слабостей – все его прихожане были для него безликой, скомканной массой с одним на всех именем: раб божий. Главным и самым желанным для него был путь души, стремящейся к Творцу, а все, что кроме этого, – лишняя информация, подлежащая удалению. 

Он был посланником Бога, светом разума, духом без оболочки, возвышающимся своей святостью и непоколебимой броней целибата над людьми и делами мирскими. Чем ничтожнее были люди вокруг него, тем выше он поднимался, становясь подобным самому Богу, не только и не столько в своих собственных глазах, сколько в глазах окружающих.

Но, чем выше взбираешься, тем больнее падать, и на той вершине, на которую Шерлок взошел, неся скрижали своих собственных заповедей, было не просто пусто, но _одиноко_ \- ревел леденящий ветер, кричали ночные облака, и не было даже снежинки или капли дождя. Для того, чтобы обрести веру нужно что-то, во что можно верить.

Но Шерлок не находил в себе сил поверить хоть во что-нибудь. 

Существует ли Бог теперь, а если существует, то где его чертоги, раз никто никогда не видел ни его самого, ни его проявлений?

Шерлок стискивает руками колени и крепче прижимает их к груди. Раньше он всю ночь не ложился бы, изучая священное писание, перечитывая раз за разом знакомые, но полные глубинных смыслов строки, прокручивая их грани, как цветные квадратики кубика Рубика, но сейчас слова и буквы были только определенным видом чернил, отпечатанных в определенной типографии на определенной бумаге. 

Он спускает ноги с кровати и, резко выдыхая, опирается на них предплечьями. Ему кажется, что в углу, около окна, расплывается зеленая лужица плесени, он протягивает руку, но пальцы ощущают лишь холодные неровности краски и больше ничего. Шерлок вздыхает и опускает голову на руки, прижимаясь лицом к ладоням.

Стук, такой громкий и неожиданный, сотрясает внешнюю дверь церкви, отделенную от комнаты Шерлока стылым воздухом наоса, так громогласно, что тот вздрагивает.

Он смотрит на наручные часы - тонкие, как липкие нити паутины, стрелки нервно шевелятся, подобно усикам насекомого - ровно два часа. Глубокая ночь, кто может придти в такое время? Заядлому грешнику срочно понадобилось исповедаться? Нет, вряд ли, в такую погоду даже самые отчаявшиеся души предпочитают замаливать грехи в своей постели.

Шерлок брезгливо морщится, но потом вспоминает о христианском смирении и вздыхает. Кажется, ноша, которую он на себя взвалил, - это даже не сизифов камень, а надгробная плита, рвущая острыми краями его легкие и сердце, наваливающаяся всем своим весом на его позвоночник.

Он открывает один из ящиков стола, тот, в котором лежит электрический фонарик - единственное достижение технической мысли, кроме лампочек, которое признает сестра Хадсон, - и выходит из комнаты.

В наосе пусто, боковые нефы затапливает тьма, которую не могут разогнать несколько тонких восковых свечек, горящих на алтаре в апсиде и подсвечивающих огромное, висящее на стене распятие так, что лицо страдающего Христа становится похожим на маску - мучительно изогнутые губы обезображивает теневой оскал, нос западает внутрь лица, а глаза, возведенные к горним высям, наоборот, выкатываются, как у припадочного. Дорожки крови, стекающие из рук и раны под ребрами, оставленной копьем, в колеблющемся, неярком свете кажутся настоящими, и бордовые капли бесконечно бегут вниз, исчезая и не достигая пола, сливаясь с глубокой, бездонной тьмой.

Круг света от фонаря Шерлока скачет между до отвращения знакомыми предметами - скамейками, семисвечниками и выцветшими от времени иконами, фигуры на которых, с их длинными руками, ногами и искаженными пропорциями, кажутся похожими на богомолов, сменивших зеленый, дарующий жизнь, на коричневый тараканий хитин.

Шерлок с силой выдыхает и видит, что его дыхание обращается в облачко пара. Странно. Он не чувствует холода, хотя, скорее всего, из-за бури температура в каменном нутре церкви должна была опуститься ниже нуля.

Двустворчатая входная дверь, разбухшая от влаги, тяжелая, поддается так легко и резко, что человек, стоящий за ней, делает шаг назад, снова попадая под хлесткие струи, лишенный защиты наддверного козырька. Шерлок направляет на него фонарь и хрипло спрашивает:

\- Кто вы?

В мужчине, пытающемся рукой заслониться от яркого, бьющего по глазам света, нет ничего особенного. Волосы, слипшиеся от дождя, сейчас неопределенного темного цвета. Лицо чуть симпатичнее среднестатистического, но, в общем-то, ничем не выделяющееся - такое и не заметишь в толпе. Одежда, хоть и промокшая насквозь, но чистая и опрятная, тоже ничего не говорит о своем владельце. Этот мужчина словно создан быть незаметным, но не серым: его глаза, темные из-за недостатка освещения и внимательные, смотрят в яркий круг света, за которым прячется Шерлок, смиренно, но с вызовом, как будто незнакомец готов к долгой, упорной борьбе.

Буря ревет и шумит сотнями дьявольских голосов, и мужчине приходится кричать, чтобы Шерлок смог его услышать:

\- Я… Меня зовут Джон Ватсон. Я не из вашего… - незнакомец делает шаг вперед, чтобы защититься от ледяного, пронизывающего ветра и плотнее запахивает куртку. - Но я подумал… Святой отец, погода на улице… Ну, вы видите… Мне некуда пойти и…

\- Заходите, - почти надменно, но все так же хрипло бросает Шерлок, отодвигаясь в сторону, чтобы дать мужчине пройти. 

Тот замолкает на полуслове, как будто не ожидая, что его впустят так быстро, без уговоров, поджимает губы и заходит внутрь, под защиту святых стен, подернутых плесенью.

Шерлок захлопывает входную дверь, и створки на этот раз поддаются неохотно, как будто скобы петель цепляются за штыри, не желая впускать посетителя. Ветер взвывает с особой силой, и в тот момент, когда между деревянными полотнами остается лишь узкая щель, сверкает молния, освещая лицо Шерлока, измученное внутренней борьбой и уставшее, мертвенным белым светом. Гром взрывает хляби небесные тогда, когда дверь с громким хлопком закрывается, погружая каменный мешок нартекса в звенящую тишину.

Шерлок резко поворачивается и направляет свет фонарика на мужчину, стоящего перед ним - он несмело улыбается, будто пытаясь доказать, что его намерения чисты, и дрожит от холода, с его одежды капает вода, а ботинки при каждом движении громко хлюпают, но, несмотря на все это, он не выглядит ни подавленным, ни избитым. Что ж, значит, ему нужна не исповедь и не защита. Тем лучше.

\- Идемте, - говорит Шерлок тихо и уверенно. - Вам нужно высушить одежду и согреться.

Не проронив больше ни слова, даже не обратив внимание на негромкое «спасибо», он идет вперед, ведя мужчину под гулкими, темными сводами через средокрестие и крылья трансепта к внутренним помещениям церкви, скрытым от посторонних глаз.

Темнота, все такая же густая, затхлая и холодная, как чернильная капля, дергается белым шумом помех, не выдержав атаки круглого светового пятна фонарика, который дрожит и выскальзывает из пальцев Шерлока, ставших вдруг влажными. Стены, парящие раньше вдалеке, теперь, когда Шерлок и Джон входят через боковую дверь во внутренние коридоры, сужаются, подобно стариковским венам, узким и петляющим. В замкнутом, тесном пространстве, становится чуть теплее, но холод, пронизывающий камни и воздух, никуда не уходит, а как будто сгущается, снова превращая дыхание Шерлока в белые паровые облачка. 

Пока они идут, Шерлок думает о Боге, так же, как и всегда, но изморось, струящаяся по стеклам окон, кажется, сковывает и его разум. Мысли не идут дальше повторения отдельных слогов, но в них тоже не больше смысла, чем в древних, написанных тысячи лет назад книгах. Б о г. Набор звуков. Чернильная змейка под коромыслом титла. Почему он ушел?

Джон Ватсон следует сзади почти не слышно, не дыша, только переставляя ноги, замерзший и уставший, и священник спиной может ощутить, как он напряжен, как крепко стиснуты в кулаки его руки, оттягивающие карманы куртки. 

В какой-то момент Шерлоку кажется, что он смеется, но этот звук, слабо различимый, неверный, как свет потухающей свечки, так тих, что он не может быть уверен, что ему не показалось. В конце концов, зачем этому человеку смеяться? 

Нужная им дверь находится в самом конце коридора. Она настолько старая и ветхая, что практически сливается со стенами, выделяясь только блеском отполированной частыми прикосновениями ручки. Сжимая на ней пальцы, Шерлок надеется, что из рассохшихся досок не вылезет голова Цербера или Гериона, говорящая голосом миссис Хадсон и перечисляющая адские муки, которые ждут того, кто осмелиться испортить хоть что-нибудь на ее кухне - единственном месте, которое делает ее похожей на человека и возвращает в реальный мир.

Шерлок заходит первым, уверенно распахивая дверь и щелкая незаметным, смущающимся от своей неуместности, выключателем, обрамленным бумажной иконой девы Марии, вместо обычной пластиковой рамки. Джон входит следом, оглядываясь с неприкрытым интересом. 

Обстановка так же проста, как и в келье Шерлока, - те же беленые стены, абсолютно чистый, грубо сколоченный деревянный стол, за которым возвышается старинный стул с высокой спинкой, как будто не стыдящийся соседства с колченогим табуретом, притулившимся где-то сбоку. На потолке качается лампочка, свет которой делает все предметы плоскими, обыденными, надоевшими до тошноты. В самом углу стоит одинокая тумбочка, одна из немногочисленных функций которой - поддерживать обыкновенный железный чайник, покрытый пожелтевшей, потрескавшейся от времени эмалью. Над всем этим, как огромный каменный идол, возвышается печь, большая, основательная, с гулким кирпичным нутром, выбеленная сверху в чистый белый, покрытый кое-где гарью и копотью. 

Пространства очень мало, двоим практически негде разместиться, поэтому Шерлок первым протискивается вперед и уходит в самый дальний угол, нащупывая на краю стенного уступа спички. 

Печь разгорается слишком легко - хрупкие крылышки огня выпархивают из деревянного спичечного стерженька как живые, перекидываясь на свежие поленья с такой жадностью, что Шерлок едва успевает отдернуть руки. Пламя извивается и дергается, как волосы, заплетаемые ветром, - длинные, красивые, прикрывающие голое, совершенное тело. Если огонь так страстен, то есть ли в нем Бог? Подобен ли его лик прозрачным горячим языкам, насыщающимся и пожирающим дерево так же, как царствие небесное души людские - миллионами и миллиардами отдельных молекул?

Шерлок оборачивается к своему гостю и видит, что тот самостоятельно, без приглашения занял стул со спинкой и теперь медленно отлепляет от своего тела мокрую ткань куртки, а затем стаскивает с ног хлюпающие ботинки. 

Теперь, в искусственном свете, который не оставляет теней и секретов, Шерлок может рассмотреть его внимательнее. Лицо мужчины действительно обычное, не примечательное, не позволяет ничего сказать о возрасте - простое и открытое, подобно дверям капеллы, оно как будто вылеплено специально для того, чтобы каждый знал, что его владельцу можно довериться сразу и навсегда. Глаза, темно-синие, не слишком большие, умные, пронзают чистым, подобным дулу винтовки, внимательным взглядом. 

Джон, как будто почувствовав, что его изучают, поднимает голову, смотрит на Шерлока и улыбается, по-доброму и успокаивающе, словно это святой отец находится в незнакомом месте с незнакомым человеком. В нем нет ни капли напряжения, только спокойная, добродушная уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо, мир непоколебим и все трудности, выпадающие на его долю, посланы Богом с самыми хорошими намерениями. 

Шерлок знает таких людей: кто-то называет их оптимистами, а он - овцами, которым нужен пастырь, но Джон Ватсон все-таки к ним не принадлежит. В нем чувствуется сила, скрытая под кожей, несгибаемый титановый стержень, подобный трости, на которую опирается слепой. Все невзгоды, все жизненные штормы такие, как Джон, переживают по-солдатски стойко, ища силы для того, чтобы двигаться дальше не во внешних проявлениях, а только в себе. Им не нужен Бог или боги, дела или друзья, они самодостаточны, словно выточены из гранита, доброжелательны и вежливы до такой степени, что иногда эта вежливость кажется неприличной.

\- Я, если честно, впервые в стенах церкви, - все с той же приветливой улыбкой начинает Джон, и Шерлок уже хочет скривиться от того, что ему предстоит длинный, учтивый и абсолютно бессмысленный разговор, но понимает, что не чувствует настоящего раздражения. - Ну, в смысле, так… Тут… аскетично…

Шерлок, вешая чайник, наполненный водой, на специальный крючок, закрепленный внутри печи, хмыкает. Аскеза, воздержание и умеренность - единственное, что осталось от его веры. Жалкие обломки того сияющего купола, что существовал раньше. Он может завернуться в них, как в листы сусального золота, и укрыться, словно одеялом, так, что никто и не заметит произошедших перемен. Он может скрываться до конца своей жизни и каждый, кто увидит его, скажет, что он самый праведный и верующий из всех живущих на земле. Его канонизируют и обожествят, а он будет горько смеяться из черного небытия.

\- Что ж, значит, я могу быть уверен в том, что вы пришли сюда не для того, чтобы обчистить ризницу, - Шерлок закрепляет чайник на крючке и поворачивается к своему собеседнику. - Обычно грабители более опытны.

Мягкая, потрескивающая, как старый проигрыватель, тишина, повисшая в комнате на мгновение, разбивается искренним, негромким смехом Джона, таким заразительным, что Шерлок тоже приподнимает уголки губ. Все происходящее напоминает ему о том, что в детстве церковь была теплой. Такой же, как взгляд мужчины, сидящего напротив, направленный прямо на него.

Шерлок отходит от печи и облокачивается на тумбочку, скрещивая руки на груди, - не защитный жест, но привычка - ему не хватает тяжести Библии, которую он всегда носил с собой и которая, как кираса, укрывала его грудную клетку. Джон открывает рот, желая что-то сказать, и его взгляд как будто зажигается, становится ярче. Насыщенный синий светлеет, а в голове Шерлока сами собой возникают слова молитвы. 

\- Разве священники шутят? Ну, то есть, я думаю, это не запрещено правилами, но… - Джон слегка смущается и не заканчивает фразу.

\- Бог - это счастье, и смех - молитва для него, - повторяет Шерлок фразу, которую говорил когда-то, давным-давно. - Так что, в каком-то смысле, нам положено смеяться.

Он присаживается на корточки и открывает тумбочку, на которой раньше стоял чайник, для того, чтобы достать кружку. С той стороны, где сидит Джон, доносится неясное бормотание:

\- Момос бы оценил… Не сделай себе кумира и никакого изображения… 

\- Что? - Шерлок оборачивается через плечо, краем глаза наблюдая за Джоном.

Тот не менял положения, кажется, даже не говорил того, что услышал Шерлок, - его взгляд все так же чист и светел.

\- Нет, ничего, просто… Никогда не слышал ничего подобного о Боге.

\- У меня своя теория.

\- Я…

Шерлок поднимается на ноги, ставит чашку на тумбочку и оборачивается. Джон закусывает губу и, встретившись с ним взглядом, договаривает:

\- Вы расскажете о ней, отец…

\- Холмс. Шерлок Холмс.

\- Падре Холмс, так вы расскажете? Это… интересно…

\- Нет, - кидает Шерлок.

И начинает говорить.

Он садится напротив Джона на кривой табурет, стоящий у края стола, так что расстояние между ними сокращается до пары десятков сантиметров, и рассказывает подробно, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его объяснения не были похожи на привычные проповеди, но все равно сбивается и каждый раз одергивает сам себя. Его голос низок и звучен, он исповедуется и принимает собственную исповедь, в которой за масками слов скрывается его сердце, оплетенное молчанием.

Джон слушает, не перебивая, лишь изредка приподнимает брови, удивленно или одобрительно, но чаще просто восхищенно выдыхает.

Минуты, с корнем вырванные из общего течения времени летят так быстро, что Шерлок не успевает переводить дыхание. Он говорит о законе и о воле божьей, о своем первом причастии и о пути души, забывая о сомнениях, тишине и давящей плите обязанностей. 

Взгляд Джона, его губы, раскрывающиеся, когда он делает глубокий вдох, его руки, спокойно лежащие на коленях, - вся его фигура вселяет в Шерлока уверенность в собственных силах. Неосознанно с каждым произнесенным словом, он проникается симпатией к этому человеку, который слушает его так, как не слушают сотни прихожан на праздничных мессах. 

Теперь со стороны они похожи на двух приятелей, старых друзей, которые не виделись очень долго: Шерлок отчаянно жестикулирует одной рукой, опираясь второй о край стола, а Джон, периодически кивая, смотрит прямо на него. В конце концов, когда поток красноречия святого отца иссякает, Джон выдыхает только:

\- Великолепно, - и устремляет на своего собеседника взгляд, в котором столько восхищения и радости, что кажется невозможным не ответить на них улыбкой - не самодовольной, но искренней, такой, какая не касалась губ священника уже много лет.

Прямо в горле Шерлока, растекаясь по груди и чуть ниже, зарождается какая-то пьянящая радость, доселе незнакомая. Впервые ему интересен человек, с которым он говорит, впервые слова вылетают изо рта легко, как птицы, не направляемые волей или необходимостью. Именно так он всегда ощущал Бога. 

\- А вы? - Шерлок склоняет голову набок и сжимает пальцы левой руки ладонью опирающейся о стол правой. - За что вас выгнала жена?

Брови Джона изумленно приподнимаются, но он не отшатывается в ужасе.

\- Ох, откуда вы?..

\- Очевидно, - Шерлок пожимает плечами и снова начинает говорить, глядя Джону прямо в глаза. - Явно жена, не подруга - никто не ушел бы в такую погоду из дома, если бы его не вытолкали, пригрозив какими-то имущественными разбирательствами. Можно было бы подумать о родителях, но вряд ли это они - вы уже не в том возрасте, когда власть матери и отца распространяется так далеко. Значит, жена, и она явно зарабатывает больше вас, раз владеет тем домом или… - Шерлок окидывает беглым взглядом всю фигуру собеседника. - Нет, скорее квартирой. Вы явно из Лондона - ваша одежда и жетоны на метро в кармане джинсов красноречиво говорят об этом. Добавим к вышесказанному самое элементарное - след от кольца на пальце, которое вы в сердцах швырнули куда-то в темноту, а потом, судя по состоянию брюк и ботинок, долго искали в траве, пожалев о содеянном. Я бы мог предположить, что вы, после того, как вас выгнали, заходили к любовнице, поэтому и сняли кольцо, но, судя по тому, как вы держитесь, по вашему лицу, по тому, как вы меня слушали и по крестику у вас на шее, я могу предположить, что вы человек религиозный, - Шерлок рассеяно переводит взгляд на жерло печи, пытаясь представить, что сделает Джон, когда он произнесет последнее предложение. - У вас твердые моральные принципы, поэтому вы бы не стали изменять, следовательно, и причина, по которой вас выгнали не в этом…

\- Блаженны алчущие и _жаждущие…_

\- Что? - Шерлок резко поворачивает голову, и видит, что Джон все так же улыбается, но теперь его улыбка становится немного другой - тайной, заговорщической, как будто они оба хранят какой-то секрет.

\- Ничего, просто… Вы не устаете меня удивлять. Вы действительно самый необычный из всех священников, которых я видел, - улыбка становится шире.

Шерлок отвечает на этот комплимент лишь усмешкой, еле заметной, но добродушной. Сан обязывает его понимать каждого с первого взгляда. Он видел столько людей, проходящих перед ним серой вереницей, что теперь ему уже не нужно слушать человека для того, чтобы понять, какие греховные червоточины или житейские бури снедают его душу. 

Шерлока не настораживает ни странная улыбка Джона, ни выражение его лица, неуловимо изменившееся. Только чувство восторга, по-детски открытое, бурлит в его душе так сильно, что его не хочется заглушать.

\- Моя жена… - Джон делает паузу и закусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать то ли слезы, то ли смех. - Мы с ней жили душа в душу, ну, знаете, падре, как будто _были созданы друг для друга…_ Нас познакомил мой _отец,_ еще тогда, когда я поступил в институт. Она была моей _первой_ девушкой. Мы были неразлучны, - мягкость исчезает из взгляда Джона, и он начинает говорить более напористо, но Шерлок этого не замечает. - Она великолепна. Рыжие волосы, гибкая, огненная… Но она всегда была своенравной. А мой отец - очень волевой человек. Он часто вмешивался в нашу жизнь, говорил, что нам можно делать, а что нельзя, что такое добро и что такое зло, что мы можем _вкушать…_ \- Джон снова делает паузу, как будто рассказывая загадку, ответ на которую так очевиден, что собеседнику не составит труда его озвучить. - Она не выдержала. Ей просто надоело. Мой отец - крупная шишка, настолько крупная, что иногда мне кажется, он управляет всем миром… Поэтому, перед тем, как сбежать, она решила насолить ему - сдала все явки и пароли, _тайные имена_ и… фьють! - Джон взмахивает рукой. - То ли в Йемен, то ли в Иорданию… В общем, куда-то в район Красного моря, - Джон усмехается и пристально смотрит на Шерлока, как будто ждет от него чего-то.

Тот смотрит в ответ, внимательно и слегка сочувственно, а потом встает, кивает в знак того, что все еще слушает, и отодвигает заслонку печи, в которой томится чайник.

\- Мой отец очень сильно разозлился. Он послал за ней троих _служащих_ ему, они нашли ее в итоге на берегу моря… и _наказали…_

Смех, такой же легкий и скользящий, как раньше, опутывает комнату, но Шерлок, не обращая на него внимания, берет прихватку, заботливо оставленную миссис Хадсон, снимает чайник с крючка и наполняет чашку кипятком в полном молчании. Он настолько погружен в себя, в новые чувства, которые захлестывают сознание так неистово, что даже не понимает, насколько они неуместны, и не замечает звенящей тишины.

\- Время, - внезапно говорит Джон тоном, подобным интонациям командира, отправляющего свои войска в бой.

Машинально отметив правильность своей догадки о том, что Джон служил в армии, Шерлок на мгновение поворачивается к нему, чтобы тоже посмотреть на массивный циферблат его наручных часов, но тут же забывает о том, сколько показывают стрелки, и вновь сосредотачивает свое внимание на кружке чая.

Три часа ночи.

Шерлок задумывается так сильно, что вопрос Джона, абсолютно беззвучно появившегося прямо за его спиной, застает его врасплох.

\- Как ее зовут?

\- Что? - Шерлок оборачивается, сжимая в руках фарфоровую чашку с отколотым краем и недоуменно смотрит на Джона, чей голос, как лопнувшая струна, создал в его мыслях круги диссонанса.

\- Как ее зовут? Мою жену…

Шерлок выдавливает из себя непонимающую улыбку, хмурится и решает выйти из неловкой ситуации самым простым способом - протягивает кружку с чаем Джону, надеясь исправить абсурдную странность инцидента. То, что случается в следующий момент, не вызывает поначалу шока, лишь негодование, сменяющееся впоследствии легким звоном подсознательного ужаса, свойственного любому представителю рода человеческого.

Джон бьет по руке Шерлока, и кружка выскальзывает из его пальцев, эффектно, как в каком-нибудь фильме, взлетая вверх. Чай выплескивается из нее широкой дугой, горячие капли повисают в воздухе. 

Проходит несколько секунд, прежде, чем осознание произошедшего приходит в полной мере: ни кружка, ни выплеснувшаяся из нее жидкость не падают. Они зависают в воздухе, как скульптура, удерживаемая невидимыми лесками; чай глянцевито блестит под светом ламп, будто его в мгновение ока заморозили, погрузив в жидкий азот, но светло-коричневая поверхность прозрачна, на ней нет измороси или белой пленки льда. Капли, которые должны были еще минуту назад упасть на пол, упругими шариками висят вокруг, напоминая тяжелые бусины венецианского стекла.

Шерлок бессознательно слегка приоткрывает рот, резко вдыхает, и его дыхание превращается в пар, но воздух комнаты, прогретый печью, жарок, а дыхание Джона все так же невидимо. Святой отец с силой выдыхает еще раз, и белые клубящиеся облачка опять вырываются из его рта, как будто сейчас зима, а он находится не в помещении, а на холодной, припорошенной снегом улице.

\- Такое сладкое имя, святой отец… Как звон колокольчиков из фульгурита на ветру… - снова говорит Джон, как будто не замечая того, что происходит.

Они стоят так близко, что Шерлок инстинктивно делает шаг назад, упирается спиной в стену и прислоняется к ней.

\- Что?

Джон, всего несколько минут назад улыбавшийся тепло и радостно, бывший таким открытым, меняется за долю секунды. Его тело остается прежним, но манера держать себя, осанка и выражение лица будто становятся жестче. Голубые глаза темнеют, морщины на лице обозначаются четче, плечи расправляются. Его одежда, еще недавно мокрая насквозь, абсолютно суха.

\- Ли-ли-т, - раздельно произносит он, цедя каждую букву. - Я, конечно, рассказал тебе не ту историю. Все же я был вторым мужем, но я думал, что ты догадаешься… Это же ты, Шерлок Холмс! - он говорит не издеваясь, спокойным, уверенным тоном, как будто они обсуждают нюансы и тонкости каббалистических трактовок. 

Шерлок вздрагивает и крепче вжимается в стену, пытаясь осмыслить то, что происходит. Он не боится, но его разум отчаянно ищет логическое объяснение, без которого все происходящее можно посчитать лишь дурным сном. 

И существует лишь один возможный ответ.

\- Как тебя зовут? - спрашивает Шерлок, не сводя взгляда с лица человека, который стоит напротив.

Радость и восторг, только недавно наполнявшие его душу, не уходят, но застывают, как та жидкость, выплеснувшаяся из кружки и все еще висящая в воздухе, будто не определившись исчезнуть им или разгореться с новой силой.

\- Джон Ватсон, - серьезно кивает Джон, - я уже говорил тебе, помнишь?

\- Как тебя называют?

\- Джон Ватсон.

\- Кто ты?

Джон победоносно усмехается. Он стоит всего в шаге от Шерлока, уперев руки в бедра, не делая, пока что попытки приблизиться.

\- Ты сам знаешь ответ. Я лжец и отец лжи, и не устою я в истине, ибо нет во мне истины… 

\- Авадон, - выдыхает Шерлок, и его рука сама собой тянется к распятию, висящему на шее, но безвольно останавливается, не достигнув цели.

Он не сомневается в том, что перед ним действительно не кто иной, как Люцифер, и не только из-за того, что с водой и воздухом в комнате творится самая настоящая чертовщина - бессмысленная и эффектная - под стать выходу на сцену падшего ангела. 

Нет, теперь он ощущает чужое, враждебное присутствие так же ясно, как животные чуют приближение землетрясения какими-то неясными и одним им ведомыми органами чувств. Полагаясь на логику и разум, Шерлок никогда не отвергал интуицию, которая просто по определению была проявлением воли божьей, позволяющей совершать невероятные подчас в своей непоследовательности переходы между логическими выкладками.

\- Князь мира сего, - подтверждает Джон и делает полшага вперед.

Шерлок хочет отшатнуться, но понимает, что бежать ему некуда. 

Они стоят друг напротив друга, и напряжение повисает в воздухе, а расстановка сил меняется: если раньше негласно, как хозяин дома, главенствовал Шерлок, то теперь ведет мужчина, стоящий напротив него, внешний вид которого не вызовет подозрений ни у одного человека. Он ниже священника, крупнее, но внутренняя сила, которую он теперь не сдерживает, распахивается за его спиной парой огромных ангельских крыльев. Никто в здравом уме и твердой памяти, в том числе и падре Холмс, не смог бы даже предположить, что Дьявол примет такое обличье.

\- Чем обязан столь почетным визитом? - спрашивает Шерлок, и голос его все так же спокоен.

\- Я пришел взять.

Джон (Сатана, Большой Красный Дракон, Веллиар) говорит эту фразу бесцветным, обыденным тоном, но окидывает фигуру стоящего перед ним священника столь красноречивым, похотливым взглядом, что тот, теперь уже осознанно, снова тянется к крестику на шее, сжимает его и понимает, что верхние пуговицы его сутаны расстегнуты, а из-под черной жесткой ткани видна белая шея и выпирающие ключицы. 

Шерлок тут же порывается застегнуть воротник, чувствуя, как кожу прожигает чужой взгляд, но Джон быстро и спокойно говорит:

\- Нет, что ты, не надо. Зачем же… - и тянется вперед, смыкая пальцы на его запястье.

Шерлок дергается, резко взмахивает рукой, которой касается чужая ладонь, но Джон не ослабляет хватку и крепче сжимает пальцы, превращая прикосновение в захват. Шерлок, пытаясь высвободиться, дергается вновь, скованно, слабо, больше проверяя границы, чем действительно веря в успех, и Джон бьет его по второй руке (скорее шлепок, чем удар), поднявшейся было вверх, а затем отвешивает легкую предупреждающую пощечину. Другую руку, которой он все еще держит запястье Шерлока, он прижимает к его шее, вдавливая предплечье на пару миллиметров ниже кадыка.

\- Ну что же ты? - мягко говорит он, и его тон нелепо контрастирует с по-армейски крепким захватом и похотью, горящей в глазах. - Я же знаю, тебе понравился этот Джон. Замечательный человек. Одно из моих самых любимых воплощений. Солдат, верящий в дружбу и эвтаназию. Прекрасно, - он делает паузу и сильнее надавливает рукой на шею священника. - Я читаю в душе твоей, Шерлок… Ты готов был отдаться ему прямо на столе… Ты так смотрел…

\- Я никогда бы не пал так низко… - сдавленно отвечает тот, чувствуя, как каждый произнесенный звук отдается в руке Джона. 

\- Падение подобно полету, - тихо говорит Джон и приближает свое лицо к лицу Шерлока, касаясь дыханием его губ. - Когда учишься распутству, святой отец, чувствуешь что-то вроде головокружения: сначала испытываешь какой-то ужас, смешанный с наслаждением, как на высокой башне, а потом летишь в темноту. Только у порока нет дна, и ты никогда не разобьешься…

Шерлок прикрывает глаза. Искуситель, это чудовище, напялившее человеческую кожу, как неуместный костюм на маскараде, прав. Он… хотел. Хочет. Радость и восторг, испытанные им ранее, не что иное, как похоть, маскирующаяся столь же искусно, как любой из грехов, - теперь он это понимает.

\- Такая потрясающая, мятущаяся, сильная душа… Ты красивый, Шерлок. Правда, очень красивый. Твое отчаяние и обида на Бога так прекрасны, что я не мог не придти. Я лишь хочу показать тебе истинный путь, подтолкнуть тебя в правильном направлении…

\- В каком же? - отвечает Шерлок, чувствуя чужие губы совсем рядом со своими.

\- Ты был прав, - Джон краем губ касается линии его подбородка - мягкое, почти незаметное, нежное прикосновение. - Бога нет. Никто не осудит тебя…

Шерлок задерживает дыхание.

Два часа назад он думал, что Бог покинул его. Час назад он обрел надежду на то, что еще способен верить. Какому чувству он должен поддаться?

\- Но разве ты, Вельзевул, - начинает он с усмешкой, - не являешься прямым доказательством существования Господа? - Шерлок резко открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Джоном.

\- Доказательство от противного? - Джон улыбается и с жадностью смотрит на лицо Шерлока, прослеживая линии скул и крыльев носа. - Поверь, ваши книги, мягко говоря, отредактированы, так что, нет, не являюсь. Так же, как злоба людская не является доказательством того, что в противовес ей обязательно должно существовать добро.

Шерлок поджимает губы.

Его выдержка, его холодность дают трещину, впервые за все то время, что он живет на этой бренной земле. Дьявол (в отличие от Бога, кажется) действительно читает письмена его души. Он сделал правильный выбор, попал в яблочко по всем пунктам, какие только были, выбрал идеальную оболочку и линию поведения.

Чувства, которые сдерживались так долго, теперь, когда они вырвались на поверхность, пусть даже самым краешком, невозможно загнать внутрь. Сердце и плоть от долгого воздержания не каменеют, как думают многие, а, наоборот, электризуются, накапливая статику, становящуюся со временем лишь смертоноснее. В конце концов, этот спрессованный заряд может, как разрядившаяся пружина самострела, дающая болту роковое ускорение, убить любого, кто ее заденет.

Если Бога нет, если Дьявол и разум Шерлока правы (а кому еще верить, если не собственному разуму?), то он должен поддаться порывам и принять грех так же, как когда-то он принял Господа. Но все жития, что читал Шерлок, все писания, говорят, что с искушением надо бороться. Сатана хитер, он принимает самые разные формы и обличья, и грех овладевает душой человека в секунды, как огонь, пожирающий ветви лесных деревьев. Мгновение, и ты пропал. 

Может быть, Бога и нет, но к кому же тогда Шерлок вел души своих прихожан? 

Может быть, Бога и нет, но зачем тогда он, Шерлок, существует, и что тогда из себя представляет его жизнь? 

Может быть, Бога и нет, но, следовательно, это значит, что он ошибся. Во второй раз. 

Вся его жизнь - это сплошная чертова ошибка…

Шерлок вновь прикрывает глаза. Ошибка. Он не поднялся тогда с пола, покрытого рвотой. Он так и остался лежать на вытоптанном ковре, а его тело и лицо облепили жирные, громко жужжащие мухи.

Шерлок плотно смыкает веки и чувствует, что чужие губы, тонкие и мягкие, придвинулись ближе, а сквозь них прорывается жар дыхания, такой же горячий, обжигающий, как лава и огонь, беснующийся в адских недрах, не очищающий, но смертельный, как яд. 

Дьявол не сможет сломать его, потому что он уже сломан. Последние месяцы, многие месяцы были всего лишь долгой трудной дорогой, которая привела его туда, где он находится сейчас. Теперь он сам должен взвесить свое сердце, положив на другую чашу весов белоснежное перо, и вынести вердикт самому себе.

Но в тот момент, когда Шерлок уже готов сказать что-то, его губ касаются чужие губы, легко, но ощутимо, и он чувствует такой панический ужас, отвращение и мертвенный холод, пробирающий до костей _греховностью_ порока, что может лишь резко толкнуть Джона вперед и, сжав руку в кулак, закрепить отвоеванные позиции ударом, не слишком сильным, но приходящимся в самое болезненное из доступных мест - в висок.

Джон отлетает назад, прижав ладонь к голове, и Шерлок, понимая, что убегать бессмысленно, все равно бежит, огибая стол и открывая дверь. Сатана смог войти в дом божий и носит на шее крестик, значит, все это ему не помеха. Скрыться негде, но это не значит, что не стоит пытаться.

Может быть, у Шерлока нет веры, но у него все еще есть инстинкт самосохранения и гордость, не позволяющая сдаться без борьбы тому, кого он считал врагом рода людского всю свою сознательную жизнь.

Он успевает добежать лишь до апсиды и там, прямо перед ликом мучающегося Иисуса, навечно припаянного к миллиардам своих крестов, падает на колени, зажимая руками уши. Чужая воля, чужая сила вбиваются в его сознание с мощью тарана, который разбивает ворота неприступной крепости. Картинки, звуки, цвета, запахи меняются, как слайды в старом проекторе, от которого пахнет добела раскалившимся вольфрамом ламп и сгорающей пылью. Но картинки эти выглядят настолько живыми, что от их реальности хочется кричать, биться в судорогах, закрыть глаза - все, что угодно, лишь бы не видеть и не знать, что все это может происходить на самом деле.

_Звон цепей, громкий и отчетливый, похожий на рычание сотен бензопил, кромсает мозг ритмической несогласованностью, затягивающейся, как гнойная рана, четкостью контрапункта, но потом опять разевающей свою слюнявую пасть. Пахнет асфальтом и горелой плотью, плавящимися волосами. Лица, тела людей, гримасы боли. Крики. Пронзительные, хриплые, надсадные, крики ужаса и боли, испуга, отчаяния. Богохульства и прославления. Отдельные голоса и миллиарды голосов, звучащих в унисон. Черное небо, с которого падают острые обломки костей, потому что там, наверху, **кто-то** или **что-то** обгладывает их. Хлопанье крыльев - не ангельских, но кожистых, тонких, покрытых потом и кровью, с кривыми, грязными когтями на сгибах трубчатых костей. Шипение и треск огня, вгрызающегося в плоть. Камни - грубые и безобразные, тысячи камней, падающие с высохших склонов, погребающие под собой живые тела и истлевающие кости. Скрежет крошащихся от жара зубов. Хлюпанье. Клекот. Шепот, безумный, близкий, бездушный. Шипение остывающих шомполов, входящих в бурлящую плоть. Шлепки. Шорох. Шуршание. Тишина._

Шерлок резко вдыхает, как утопающий, наконец-то вынырнувший на поверхность. То, что он видел, то, что он слышал и чувствовал, не может существовать на земле или в ее пределах. Если все это происходит с божьего соизволения, то Бога точно не существует или сам Дьявол - это и есть Бог. 

Прижимаясь спиной к холодному полу, чувствуя, как прилипает к коже мокрая от пота сутана, Шерлок ощущает, что его лица касается чья-то прохладная ладонь.

\- Не нужно бояться, святой отец, - голос холоден, в нем проскальзывают стальные нотки. - Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы вы увидели истинное лицо Бога, чьи обеты вы блюдете так ревностно, что убегаете от меня и себя самого. Не бойтесь. Сначала всегда страшно. Но стоит _им_ вырваться, и все встает на свои места.

К губам Шерлока прижимаются чужие губы - резко, без предупреждения, властно, и теперь это уже настоящий поцелуй, а не просто касание. Он сладок. Он греховен. Он подобен откровению, подобен искушению святого Антония, в сияющих песках пустынь [32], подобен пропасти, на дне которой сверкают мириады радужных огней. 

Сквозь тонкую кожу губ Джона сочится тьма, проникая в рот Шерлока, смешиваясь с его слюной, спускаясь по пищеводу в глубины его тела и в низ живота, наливающийся ярким, тяжелым огнем, который подобен горению природного газа. От этого жара хочется стонать и метаться, дрожать, кричать, как от боли, но более полно, так, чтобы слышал весь мир. 

Это грязь, Шерлок чувствует ее всем телом, склизкую и тягучую, лепешками хлопающуюся и стекающую по его коже. В соприкосновении губ и языков, в трепетании плоти точно нет Бога, только Сатана, только его мерзкие помыслы, но Шерлок не может оттолкнуть от себя горячее, сильное тело, потому что его плоть, его бессмертная _душа_ с жаром отзываются на каждый вздох и каждое прикосновение. 

Ему нравится, боже, ему _слишком_ нравится теплое дыхание, касающееся щек; язык Джона, Вельзевула, Сатаны, ласкающий его губы и рот; кожа, каждый миллиметр которой превращается в оголенный нерв; жар адского пламени, заставляющий волоски на руках вставать дыбом; чужие руки; биение сердца; шорох одежды…

Он не двигается, не произносит ни звука, и его разум раскалывается на части, оплетенные золотыми нитями стыда, желания, обиды и ликования плоти. Его тело поет, его кровь бежит по венам быстрее, чем когда-либо, но сознание разрывают острые шипы противоречий, сомнений, страхов.

\- Я хочу тебя, Шерлок, испить тебя, выразить тебя, - шепчет Джон, и его светлые волосы касаются лица священника, а губы прижимаются к его шее. - Ты чист, ты нетронут, ты потерян. Дай мне вести тебя. Бог разочаровывал тебя раз за разом, но я не разочарую. Ты слышишь меня, ты чувствуешь меня, я здесь, с тобой, - он говорит успокаивающе, как с маленьким ребенком, который плачет в незнакомом месте. - Доверься разуму, Шерлок, если не веришь телу: кто реальнее - немой бог, утонувший в своих облаках, или я? Ему ты не нужен…

Шерлок открывает глаза, но видит лишь затылок и локти Джона, покрывающего его шею и грудь поцелуями, и потолок средокрестия, рассеченный надвое бледным ореолом света, исходящего от кривых, чадящих свечек, скорчившихся возле алтаря, и больше ничего.

Если Бог любит создания свои, то почему не вмешивается? Почему позволяет ему сомневаться? Почему оставляет на холодном полу, одинокого и дрожащего, уже второй раз?

Он ушел. Он бросил его. Он его не хотел. Шерлок ему не нужен. Ему просто плевать. Так почему тогда Шерлок должен беспокоиться? Поддаться, упасть в светящуюся тьму, сдаться с радостью и упоением, _отомстить…_

Джон отстраняется и касается ладонью лица священника, заставляя того посмотреть ему в глаза. Насыщенный синий снова полон смеха, радости, _нежности,_ как будто перед Шерлоком сейчас действительно Джон Ватсон - обычный мужчина, его первый любовник, _человек._

Глядя ему прямо в глаза, Дьявол кладет руки на его грудь и, пуговица за пуговицей, начинает расстегивать сутану и нижнюю рубашку.

Шерлок отстраненно, так, как будто его самого здесь нет, а его собственное тело парит вдалеке, в миллионах миль от него, наблюдает за тем, как его грудь обнажается, - черные полы, словно берега вскрывающейся по весне реки, расходятся в стороны, а из-под них выплывает жемчужная, не тронутая лучами солнца плоть, подобная покрытым эмалью лицам богоматерей, беззвучно стенающих в стенных нишах. 

С каждым миллиметром проявляющейся, как на негативе, кожи, свет свечей, и так не яркий, становится глуше, прозрачней, а тьма, застывшая со всех сторон потеками ветра, крепнет, увеличивается, набирает объем. Слышится стук ветвей, скрежет когтей, скребущих по стеклу и неясный шум, подобный трению нейлона о нейлон, эхом раздающийся под гулкими сводами. Тени всех предметов удлиняются и искривляются, становясь похожими на уродливые, кричащие лица: тень от позолоченного семисвечника становится скулами, от подножия алтаря - лбом; чернильное пятно, отбрасываемое толстыми поперечинами распятия, превращается в обугленный смеющийся череп. Цвета блекнут, воздух нагревается и уплотняется, но изо рта Шерлока все еще вылетают белые облачка холодного пара. 

Только Джон остается неизменным, лишь его губы обезображивает оскал, который, будь он человеком, невозможно было бы представить на его лице. Потолок, проглядывающий из-за его головы, резко опускается вниз, так, что кажется, что он касается его затылком.

Мир, как изображение барахлящего телевизора, вздрагивает, и Шерлок на мгновение видит вместо рук Джона - красивых, но маленьких - когти, длинные и черные, расцарапывающие его кожу в кровь, а вместо синих глаз - уродливые дыры, в глубине которых блестят налитые кровью вертикальные зрачки. Слышится хрюканье, смех и визг, резкий и отрывистый, подобный пугающему грохоту, внезапно взорвавшему спокойную тишину ночного леса. Тени, вытянувшиеся и озлобленные, забираются в вены Шерлока и скребутся изнутри, размазывая его кровь по своим искривленным криком губам.

\- Бог - слепец и безумец, раз позволил такому телу томиться лишь в объятиях одежды, - Джон расстегивает последнюю пуговицу и распахивает полы, как Моисей морские волны, а потом кладет ладонь на пояс брюк Шерлока. - Смотри и чувствуй. Это будет самая прекрасная месса в твоей жизни.

Все, что может сделать Шерлок в ответ - вздрогнуть. Это плоть его и это кровь его, но не сам он преломляет хлеб. Таинство познания греха подобно конфирмации, только вместо мира - пот и дрожь, приходящая из самых сокровенных глубин тела.

Руки и губы Джона, ласкающие его тело, - это змеи и саранча, пожирающие, стрекочущие слишком громко, чтобы за этим клекотом услышать даже собственное дыхание, но их укусы так сладки, что невозможно не войти в центр кружащейся стаи. Они раздирают члены, с громогласным жужжанием глотают волосы, но сейчас все это - лишь свист тридцати девяти ударов хлыста под кипящим солнцем. 

Белая, как блики луны на морской глади, кожа Шерлока от ласк горит так сильно, что может воспламениться в любую секунду. Ему кажется, что от нее уже завитками поднимается дым, как из земли, под тонкой коркой которой прячутся горячие струи гейзеров. Если это божественное пламя, бичующее и наказывающее, то он рад, что Бог наконец-то появился. Нужно упасть для того, чтобы он снизошел до тебя? Любит ли Господь грешников больше, чем детей в лоне своем?

Джон проводит руками по груди Шерлока, сильно прижимая к коже ладони и совсем легко касаясь ее подушечками пальцев. Эти прикосновения избыточны, в них слишком много плотского, тошнотворного, но они заставляют Шерлока сдерживать стоны, выгибаясь от электрических зарядов, которые пульсируют между его плотью и руками Джона мягкой воздушной подушкой.

Это откровение, это перегрузка информацией, слишком сильная для тела, закаленного лишь несуществующей броней целибата. Шерлоку кажется, что до этого момента он не знал себя, что его кожа была другой, а теперь ее как будто надели на него заново, но она, как и тело, предательски реагирующее на отравленные сладостью касания, уже не принадлежит ему, холодному и контролирующему каждую реакцию, вплоть до направления тока крови. 

Соски, напрягшиеся в одно мгновение, наливаются солнечной тяжестью, как будто под темной кожей ореолов зреют коронарные выбросы, готовые взорваться в любой момент. Жжет и пылает так нестерпимо, что Шерлок почти что видит вырывающиеся из-под кожи струйки чистого пламени, притягивающего губы Джона туда, где они приносят уже не удовольствие, а облегчение, без которого можно сойти с ума.

Его язык скользит и кружит, губы втягивают нежную кожу, а зубы мягко смыкаются, лишь усиливая ощущения. Руки Шерлока, до этого безвольно лежащие на полу, сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.

\- Разве Бог, живой Бог, станет молчать? - шепчет Джон, чередуя слова и прикосновения языка к соскам. - Разве он уже не поразил бы нас молниями своего гнева? Разве имеет право он, парящий в небесных вершинах, говорить, что нам можно делать, а что нельзя? Подумай, Шерлок, почему он запрещает то, что столь прекрасно…

Губы Дьявола вновь прижимаются к губам Шерлока - даже не поцелуй, а страстная ласка, столкновение языков и ртов, на которую священник не отвечает, но которой не сопротивляется.

\- Он оставил тебя. Он оставил меня. Так что мы в равном положении, - продолжает Джон, на мгновение оторвавшись от рта священника, сжимая ладонями его талию. - Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты узнал правду. Он выбросил нас. Он хотел, чтобы ты ошибся…

Джон почти ложится на Шерлока, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и тот чувствует грудью пластиковые пуговицы его рубашки, мелкие и острые, как зубы пираний, впивающиеся в кожу. Сатана обнимает его сильнее и выдыхает в его губы, не касаясь их:

\- **А теперь он мертв. И ему плевать на тебя.**

Его голос искажается, как будто говорит не он один, а десятки людей сразу - высокие и низкие тона, баритоны и истеричный визг сливаются в богохульной какофонии, невыносимо жуткой и громкой. Кажется, что каждое слово, произнесенное Джоном, весомое, значимое, отдается в церковных стенах ударами шара-молота, расшатывающего камни и цемент. Эти стены не более священны, чем кирпичное крошево ночлежки, а святой дух, витающий в них, подобен миазмам испаряющейся мочи. 

Шерлок слышит эти слова, и все они, вместе и по отдельности, входят в его сознание с бескомпромиссностью стали, раскаленными штырями впиваясь в мякоть мозга.

Не к кому взывать из глубины, не перед кем преклонить колени. Длань господня - это пятерка демонов, спесивых и сочащихся злобой, с грязными ногтями и патлами, свисающими до их пахов, изуродованных наростами микроскопических членов. В мире столько глупости, и невозможно представить, что Бог смог бы это терпеть. Лицемерие и идиотизм слуг его очевидны и повсеместны, а значит, ему просто безразлично то, что творится на земле. Так есть ли смысл соблюдать заповеди, даже свои собственные, если никому нет дела до того, как ты исполняешь обеты?

Шерлок поднимает руки и сжимает ладонями голову Джона, отчаянно, как человек, висящий на краю пропасти. Еще несколько часов назад он был опустошен и обессилен, а сейчас огонь струится по его венам, наполняя тело греховной радостью, подобной восторгу просветления. Потому ли похоть запрещена, что она столь прекрасна?

Шерлок смотрит Джону в глаза, приподнимается, и сутана распутно спадает с его плеч, натягиваясь на спине черным парусом. Резко вдохнув, он впивается в его губы поцелуем - неумелым и быстрым. Это крик души, его молитва, обращенная к тьме, черная месса, ритуальная метка.

\- Вот так, - выдыхает Дьявол, когда Шерлок отстраняется. - Ты потрясающий. Ты прекрасный. Все, что я слышал про тебя, - ложь, потому что ты великолепнее любых, самых восторженных прославлений.

Джон быстро скидывает со своих плеч рубашку и помогает Шерлоку высвободиться из рукавов сутаны, которая теперь становится просто тряпкой, защищающей его спину от холода церковного пола. Свет угасающих свечек, бесконечно плачущих своими фальшивыми восковыми слезами, тонких и сгорбленных, как ветви кустов, дергающихся от порывов ветра в ночной темноте, золотит их кожу, превращая каждый жест в таинство, затканное световыми нитями далматики.

Шерлок цепляется за плечи Джона, ощущая под пальцами гладкость, свойственную лишь коже младенца. Он не знает, что должен делать, не знает, куда деть руки, его трясет так же, как и любого человека в первый раз. 

Перед его глазами мелькает то лицо Джона, облитое светом и тенями, то Иисуса, с поднятыми к подошве потолка очами, и оба этих лика сливаются в его сознании: один искаженный страстью, второй - болью. Для чего Бог создал удовольствие, если тут же запретил его? Зачем снабдил самый прекрасный процесс на свете - процесс рождения человека - адскими муками, а похоть, дарующую удовольствие, обрек на греховные скитания?

Щелкает пряжка ремня, истерично взвизгивает молния, и Шерлок видит, что Джон, сидящий на коленях меж его разведенных ног, медленно снимает с него брюки, не отводя взгляда от его лица. Ему хочется прикрыться, избежать чужого взгляда, такого внимательного, что его прикосновение физически ощутимо, но вместо этого он сжимает ткань сутаны, обматывая ее вокруг пальцев.

Отбросив в сторону брюки, чьи штанины изгибаются, как сломанные крылья, Дьявол кладет ладони на бедра Шерлока и тот удивленно замечает, что его тело недвусмысленно отозвалось на все происходящее. Его член, твердый, эрегированный так сильно, что головка приподнимает резинку нижнего белья, кажется Шерлоку чем-то постыдным, отвратительным, грязным. Его тело как будто бы вышло из-под контроля, отказываясь повиноваться сигналам разума, и это уже даже не от Лукавого, а вообще принадлежит чему-то, находящемуся за гранью бинарных концепций. Утренняя эрекция - единственный вид возбуждения, с которым Шерлок мирился, - не беспокоила его так давно, что он уже и забыл, что тело может подводить его таким образом. 

Джон смотрит на него с улыбкой, которую можно истолковать не иначе, как похотливую, и проводит пальцами по его члену, очерчивая указательным и средним его контуры, а потом скользит основанием ладони по яичкам, сминая белую ткань белья, и затем разглаживая глубокие складки.

Это действие, неощутимое, если бы Шерлок не был так напряжен, отзывается во всех мышцах покалыванием сотен иголок со скругленными остриями. Это не боль, но удовольствие, настолько сильное, что хочется задержать дыхание и никогда не выдыхать. 

Холод, заполняющий громаду церковных сводов, как будто очерчивает тело Шерлока по контуру, не имея возможности проникнуть внутрь, ибо тепло, рождающееся под кожей от взрывающихся волн возбуждения, подобно вращающимся языкам пламени, многотысячной температуре мартеновских печей, расплавляющей кости и испаряющей кровь. 

Шерлок лишь выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Темно-желтый свет свечей вспыхивает в его глазах блеском закатного солнца, лучи которого, вспыхнув в последний раз, погружают мир во тьму.

Дьявол наклоняет голову и проводит рукой по своему паху. Его ладони - правая, лежащая на члене Шерлока и левая, сжимающая его собственный член, - как будто связывают воедино их тела, совершая акт более интимный, чем проникновение. В этом жесте нет нежности и нет тепла, нет даже страсти. Это лед Коцита, воплощенный в движении и наполненный безысходностью.

Шерлок понимает это, чувствует всем телом, а потому зажмуривается, крепче стискивает челюсти и совершает последний шаг, с решимостью столь же сильной, как и его отчаяние. Он запускает пальцы под резинку нижнего белья и медленно стягивает его с бедер, как многочисленные покровы литургического облачения. 

Он не может защититься от Бога или Дьявола, он совсем один, но единственное, что у него осталось, - это вера в собственную правоту. На этот раз он не ошибся. Доверившись собственному разуму, он должен взойти на ту вершину, где есть только истина и ничего больше.

Теперь он не просто обнажен, он шагнул в пропасть, и его тело летит вниз, овеваемое холодными безжалостными ветрами. Это крик стоящего посреди бескрайней степи, обращенный к черному беззвездному небу, в котором прячется Бог, погруженный по самую шею в стылую воду безразличия, такую глубокую и черную, что, даже если утонешь, твое тело никогда не достигнет дна.

Джон перехватывает мягкую ткань у колен, и руки Шерлока безвольно падают обратно на пол, а скомканная белая тряпка летит в темноту, быстро покидая ненадежный круг алтарного света. 

Священник открывает глаза и видит, что Дьявол внимательно рассматривает его, скользя руками по ногам и торсу, с силой проводя пальцами по подвздошным костям. Все кажется расплывчатым и зыбким, как в тумане, лишь некоторые детали - родинки, покрывающие руки Джона, или темный волос, полумесяцем свернувшийся на полу, - выступают с ужасающей четкостью. 

Шерлок почти не ощущает чужих касаний - нервные окончания были настолько перегружены удовольствием ранее, что движения, не задевающие эрогенных зон, кажутся только легчайшими волнами, колеблющими поверхность воды. Вся кожа Шерлока как будто каменеет, превращаясь в панцирь, сквозь который невозможно пробиться. Он парит в вакууме, упругими лентами собирающемся вокруг его тела, а внутренности церкви, пустые, но судорожно сжавшиеся, плывут вокруг его тела цветными полосами никак, кажется, не связанными друг с другом.

На сады Гефсимании опускается ночь, ветра шумят в листах олив, и, сколько не взывай, ответа не будет. Шерлок хочет, чтобы из темноты появился хоть кто-то, отозвался, оказался ближе, чем пугающая ширь космоса. Джон, гладящий его руки и ноги, кажется сейчас лишь человеком, а значит, он тоже может ошибаться, и, следовательно, все, что происходит, - погрешность, сбой в системе, отходящий контакт. Отчаянно хочется, чтобы он проявил себя, разорвал свою оболочку и явился во всем блеске пузырящейся массы, противной Богу и человеку так же, как противна нормальности всякая инакость. 

И словно в ответ на эти мысли, Джон кладет руки на его колени и выпрямляет спину, как будто за его спиной раскрываются два огромных, тяжелых крыла. Все окружающее пространство начинает рябить, как крупное зерно старой фотопленки, а воздух густеет, словно наполняясь насекомыми - мелкими, назойливыми мушками, забирающимися в нос и глаза, копошащимися в легких.

\- Пройди по дороге языка моего, ибо так возвышаются, низвергаясь в пустоту и огни яростные, - четко, как будто читая молитву, говорит Джон и открывает рот.

То, что показывается из-за его губ - не язык или, по крайней мере, не то, что касалось рта Шерлока несколько минут назад. Эта длинная, темно-бордовая лента, которая разворачивается и разворачивается, плотная, покрытая нитями слюны, явно более вязкой, чем человеческая, напоминает щупальце - вся ее поверхность покрыта наростами или присосками, располагающимися от самого кончика до корня, скрывающегося где-то в темноте дьявольского рта. Она беспрестанно шевелится, извивается, как змея, и кажется нереальной, а ее размеры - не менее девяти дюймов в длину - не позволяют даже предположить, что она поместится во рту человека.

Одно ее существование - это оскорбление Господа.

Джон сжимает колени Шерлока и чуть наклоняется вперед, касаясь тем, что все-таки больше всего похоже на язык, его шеи и ключиц, и это влажное прикосновение отзывается в теле священника таким взрывом теперь уже откровенно богохульного удовольствия, что ему остается только выгнуться, подставляясь под ласки, которые спускаются все ниже и ниже. 

Язык поддевает цепочку крестика, висящего на шее Шерлока, и срывает его, а потом задерживается на сосках, почти болезненно вдавливая их и сминая. Шерлок шипит и бьется, чувствуя только сладость, повторяющую извилистый влажный путь, и огненный шар, подобный сфере шаровой молнии, зарождающийся в паху. Ему кажется, что его тазовые кости расходятся, выдавая что-то более сокровенное, чем стоящий член. 

Дорожка, скользкая и склизкая, уходит все ниже - Дьявол останавливается в районе солнечного сплетения и чертит языком что-то, похожее на крест, перевернутый на сто восемьдесят градусов, устремляющий свою самую длинную часть во впадинку между ключиц Шерлока, а короткую - в пах, будто копируя, оскорбительно и богопротивно, его член, ровно лежащий на темных волосках лобка, как на мягком облаке. Язык скользит дальше, на перекаты ребер, а потом спускается с них на живот, запавший от постоянного голода, которым истязает свое тело священник. Круглые наросты пульсируют, посылая вибрирующую похотливую дрожь по коже, как оголенный провод - электрические заряды в толще пугающе непрозрачной воды. 

Кончик языка останавливается возле головки, и Шерлок видит, как на его член ложится черная тень, а потом мягкость и влага накрывают ствол целиком - Джон просто кладет язык сверху, сворачивая края, как уголки листа бумаги. Член Шерлока охвачен полностью, будто завернут в одеяло, и внутренняя сторона языка сокращается вокруг него как женское лоно.

Пламя, черное, стискивающее меж своими лепестками перепонки цвета семени, с ревом взбирается по телу Шерлока, как по абсолютно полой трубе, и расширяется взрывом в его мозгу, с треском, словно россыпь дроби, ударяясь о черепную коробку. Неосознанно он вскидывает руки, которые тут же опускаются назад, и поднимает таз, пытаясь усилить и без того оглушительный контакт. Белый свет вспыхивает под веками, которые он сомкнул мгновение назад, а мышцы скручивают раскаленные скобы.

Язык скользит по его плоти, изгибаясь, как многоногая сколопендра, опутывая ствол липкими нитями слюны, а потом скручивается и, подобно лиане, оборачивается вокруг его члена, лаская самым кончиком налившуюся кровью головку. Кольца языка двигаются и сжимаются, словно змея, душащая свою жертву, и пах Шерлока наливается свинцовой тяжестью, предшествующей вспышке оргазма.

Свет свечей становится ярко-красным, апсиду заливает дым цвета растопленного масла, а тяжелое дыхание Шерлока смешивается с демоническим хохотом оживших теней. Еще секунда, мимолетное мгновение, и он кончает, длинными, быстрыми толчками выплескивая сперму на свой живот и язык Джона, будто подставляющийся под льющуюся влагу. 

Гнилостные, пропитанные запахом разложения, волны оргазма раскатываются по всему телу, вытесняя мышцы и внутренние органы из трясущейся оболочки. Шерлок хватает пересохшими губами воздух, выгибается, поднимая грудь навстречу пустому небу, и в его голове нет ни единой мысли, кроме бьющегося желания, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. 

То, что он испытывает, сильнее полузабытых наркотических путешествий, сильнее божественного просветления, сильнее холода и уныния. В это самое мгновение, он, как Иисус, способен взмолиться: «Да не минет меня чаша сия!», лишь бы сладость, оправдывающая все, на что он пошел, говорящая ему, что Дьявол прав, продолжалась. 

Когда последний, белый, как облако, завиток послеоргазменного тумана, отступает, Шерлок, не имеющий сил даже для того, чтобы двинуть пальцем, начинает ощущать свое тело. Он чувствует, как кожи его живота касается язык, собирающий каждую каплю его семени, а затем, как он спускается на яички, легко оглаживает их, и пробирается ниже. 

Каждая частичка Шерлока так расслаблена, что в первые секунды он не чувствует проникновения, лишь странную прохладу между ягодиц, но потом кружащиеся и извивающиеся движения становятся настойчивее. Он открывает глаза и видит лицо Джона, склоненное к его бедрам, обезображенное черным провалом раскрытого рта, из которого скользит блестящая, пульсирующая лента языка. 

Их взгляды встречаются (мутный и расфокусированный Шерлока; внимательный - Джона), и в этот же момент, язык скользит внутрь глубже, входя до середины и дальше, растягивая мышцы, так настойчиво, что сладость превращается в боль. 

Шерлок не ощущает отдельных движений, но чувствует, как внутри его тела, что-то шевелится и изгибается - инородное, чуждое, как будто живое. Помимо своей воли, вопреки физиологии, Шерлок понимает, что начинает твердеть вновь, и это больше похоже на безумие, чем делирий искривленных теней и застывшая в полете кружка чая. 

Мышцы его ануса пытаются сократиться, но как будто наталкиваются на упругую жесткость, набухающую и увеличивающуюся в размерах с каждой секундой, так же стремительно, как и его член. Боли уже нет, но это явно не реакция тела, а лишь дьявольские манипуляции - она вернется впоследствии, когда все будет кончено, но священник даже не думает об этом.

Все его сознание заволакивает желание большего, красной повязкой закрывая глаза. Он вскидывает бедра и начинает двигать ими в такт, насаживаясь на ловкий, гибкий язык, скрывшийся в его теле больше чем на половину длины. 

Джон опирается локтями об пол и подставляет ладони под его, почти светящиеся в полумраке ягодицы, удерживая их на весу. Сам он полулежит на полу, вжимаясь грудью в ледяные каменные плиты, но холод мало волнует его. Он хочет лишь растянуть, затем войти и взять, вбиваясь в слабое человеческое тело в ритме звуков аббревиатуры I.N.R.I. [47], начерченной на бледной тонкой коже Шерлока Холмса. Член Дьявола будет копьем, а пальцы - стальными штырями, прошивающими насквозь руки и ноги. Его язык - это выкрики толпы, орущей «Аллилуйя», осанна, благословение. 

Врываясь в растянувшееся, покрасневшее колечко мышц, багровая лента пачкает внутреннюю сторону ягодиц слюной, которая капает на теневую черноту сутаны. Шерлок, забывшийся, потерявшийся в криках собственного тела, как в критском лабиринте, не слышит хлюпанья и собственных стонов, которые он теперь не контролирует. Разум и все, что раньше было основой его существа, опускается в недра земные, погребенный останками того, что было небесными высями. Он отдается в самом прямом смысле, более полно, чем может кто-либо, просто принимающий в себя чужую плоть. 

Керамические глаза Иисуса, покрытые трещинами эмали и пылью, застилают слезы.

Язык, выскальзывая из тела Шерлока, скрывается внутри рта Джона, сворачиваясь так быстро, что кажется, будто его никогда и не было. Дьявол снимает джинсы, нижнее белье и носки, как обычный смертный, а священник наблюдает за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, ощущая непривычную легкость в голове и тяжесть в паху, камнем тянущую вниз - подобно бумажному человечку он может сложиться напополам и упасть, цепляясь дрожащими пальцами за хищно свистящий воздух.

Джон становится на колени и с улыбкой глядя на расслабленное лицо и глаза Шерлока, в которых померк свет мысли, подхватывает его ноги и кладет себе на плечи, понимая, что сам он сделать этого не в состоянии. 

Ему не нужно смазывать себя - язык уже увлажнил и раскрыл податливое тело, поэтому он, придерживая член левой рукой, входит, не предупреждая и не спрашивая, погружая в сокращающийся жар сразу всю головку. Шерлок вздрагивает, пытается сфокусироваться, придти в себя, и Джон одним движением скользит до конца, растягивая стенки, как тонкую пленку.

Мир как будто становится шире, раздвигается, подобно телу Шерлока, впускающему в себя чужую плоть. Он разбухает, краски меркнут, но каждый предмет обретает объем, а кожа развертывается старинным свитком до размеров вселенной. Родинки на шее Шерлока становятся звездами, а кости - небесным сводом. Бог не смог сделать этого, он бессилен, он оставил землю, как крошки соли, которые смахнули со стола. Значит в том, что происходит сейчас, - истина, дарующая жизнь?

Шерлок передвигает руки, опираясь плечами и локтями в пол, чтобы сохранить равновесие, мышцы его поясницы напрягаются оттого, что Джон движется в нем яростно и сильно, впиваясь пальцами в бедра. Он едва может дышать - его пульс излишне быстр, а шея изогнута под слишком резким углом, так что подбородок Шерлока упирается в грудную клетку, когда он открывает рот для того, чтобы набрать полные легкие воздуха. Все его тело покрыто испариной, а член, напряженный не меньше, чем до первого оргазма, легко вздрагивает, ударяясь головкой о живот, от ритмичных толчков, сотрясающих его тело. 

Джон разжимает пальцы, стискивающие кожу на бедре Шерлока так, что остаются красные следы, и нежно прикасается ими к его подбородку, принуждая повернуть голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. Взгляд Шерлока чист и затуманен, светлые глаза, несмотря на скудность освещения, кажутся бледно-голубыми, огромными, как у ребенка, прячущими в кольце радужки облачное весеннее небо.

\- Ведь _он_ мертв, - говорит Джон, ухмыляясь, прерывисто и резко дыша. - Мы должны прочитать заупокойную молитву, _падре…_

Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но глубокий толчок, посылающий по телу порхающую огненную волну, добирающуюся до самого мозга, прерывает его, заставив задыхаться от удовольствия. 

\- Я начну, - шепчет Джон, - а ты продолжишь. 

Глаза Шерлока расширяются, но он ничего не говорит.

\- Избави меня, Господи, от смерти вечной в тот страшный день, когда содрогнутся земля и небеса… - тяжело дыша, начинает Джон под аккомпанемент влажных шлепков с которым его бедра ударяются о ягодицы Шерлока.

\- Когда… придешь Ты… - подхватывает тот хрипло, а потом прочищает горло и продолжает чуть увереннее: - …судить род людской на муки огненные. Трепещущий, готовлюсь я и убоюсь…

\- …благоговейно грядущего суда и грядущего гнева, - завершает Джон, и его ухмылка становится недоброй и опасной.

Повторяя знакомые, произнесенные миллион раз слова, Шерлок как будто вспоминает что-то, вспоминает, кем он был ранее, и продолжает уже громче, глядя прямо в глаза Дьяволу, врывающемуся в его тело.

\- Тот день, день гнева, день суда и милосердия, - Шерлока прерывает его же собственный стон.

\- День великий и прегорький, - заканчивает строчку Джон, положив руку на член священника, резко двигая ей вверх и вниз. 

\- Вечный покой даруй им, Господи, - не понимая, что он говорит, произносит Шерлок, чей разум уже опутан сетями приближающегося оргазма. 

Последнюю строчку Дьявол и священник, чьи голоса, сливаются, становясь похожими на бесовский бой громовых барабанов, произносят вместе: 

\- И вечный свет воссияет им!

\- Да почиет в мире, - тут же продолжает Джон, наклоняясь почти к самым губам священника, и тот вскидывает на него взгляд, - раб твой, Господи, Шерлок Холмс…

Кровь выходит из берегов глубоких скальных расщелин, скрывая зыбью своей острые камни и пыль, разрывая штормом второго оргазма, еще более сильного, чем первый, тело Шерлока. Его громкий стон сливается с ведьмовским визгом и гомоном адских бездн. Тени хохочут в такт толчкам его семени, стены церкви сотрясаются, выгибаясь и отдаляясь, как ткань паруса, который полощет ветер, молитвенные скамейки, будто живые, поднимаются на своих ножках и, тяжело шаркая деревом о камень, хрипя, стремительно придвигаются ближе, толпой окружая мужчин со всех сторон. Воздух покрывают змейки измороси, растущие, как цветы, из раскрытого рта Шерлока.

Когда последнее сокращение его мышц стихает, и Джон выскальзывает из его тела, пачкая все еще льющимся семенем его ягодицы, все успокаивается. Предметы замирают, и все пространство, которое теперь заливает серый свет наступившего утра, будто складывается и захлопывается, как волшебная шкатулка. Каждая деталь - от восковых наростов на свечах до Библии, забытой кем-то на скамейке, - становится далекой, обычной, _обыденной._

Очень, очень тихо.

Шерлок в изнеможении выпрямляет спину и прижимается поясницей к полу, все еще тяжело дыша. Перед его глазами плывет туман, а все тело окутывает истома, постепенно сменяющаяся болью натруженных мышц. Приоткрыв глаза, он видит, что Джон встает и абсолютно спокойно начинает одеваться - ни черных вихрей, ни языков пламени - самый обыкновенный человек, чьи волосы чуть мокры от пота.

\- И… - Шерлок откашливается и чуть приподнимается, опираясь на локти. - … что теперь?

Джон оборачивается к нему, смотрит пару секунд, а потом подходит ближе и садится рядом на корточки. Он уже полностью одет, но рядом с ним Шерлок не чувствует себя обнаженным, как будто броня порока закалила его, как клинок, опущенный в ледяную воду.

\- Теперь, ты останешься здесь, а я вознесусь на небо и доложу Господу нашему, которому служу я верой и правдой, что еще один из его слуг не попадет в царствие небесное… - со спокойной улыбкой говорит Джон.

\- Что? - Шерлок моргает несколько раз и садится. - Ведь ты говорил…

Джон пожимает плечами, а потом протягивает руку и прижимает ладонь к щеке Шерлока.

\- Шерлок Холмс, Бог существует так же, как и ты, а все, что я сказал - ложь во имя искушения. Он жив, живее всякого, а уж тебя и подавно. Он не вмешивается в твою жизнь, потому что дал тебе, как и другим людям, самый прекрасный дар - свободу воли, - Джон нежно проводит большим пальцем по скуле Шерлока, но в глазах его холод, граничащий с отвращением. - Он хочет, искренне хочет, чтобы вы сами делали свой выбор и осознавали его, исходя из огней ваших душ, а не из каких-то знамений и чудес. Бог не желает, чтобы вы были овцами. Богу не нужно стадо. 

Джон поднимается на ноги и Шерлок не сводит с него взгляда.

\- Ты упал не из-за того, что нарушил заповеди. Ты повержен, потому что усомнился и отказался от него.

Шерлок хочет что-то сказать, но не может вымолвить ни слова. 

Джон разворачивается и идет к дверям, сереющим в рассветных сумерках.

\- Ты больше _никогда_ его не услышишь, - кидает он через плечо, легко открывает одну из створок и уходит.

Ничего не происходит. Не разверзается земля, не сверкают молнии и демоны не выходят из стенных щелей, чтобы унести душу Шерлока в преисподнюю. 

Только мир блекнет, как будто покрываясь серой пыльной коркой. Не так, как день назад, когда Шерлок сомневался, а намного, намного глубже. Пыль впитывается в каждую пору, в каждую молекулу, и кажется, что Бога не просто нет. Его никогда и не было. 

И больше никогда не будет.

Шерлок медленно ложится на спину и широко открытыми глазами смотрит в потолок. Он видит грязь, скопившуюся в перекрестьях балок, видит нитку паутины, плывущую по воздуху, видит чешуйку позолоты, отколовшейся от семисвечника. Видит все то же самое, что и раньше, но ему кажется, что он ослеп, неожиданно потерял способность видеть цвета - не те обычные, подвластные человеческому взгляду, а иные, различаемые душой и сердцем, превращаемые разумом в восторг логических умозаключений и страсти познания.

Через полчаса сестра Хадсон находит его, все так же смотрящим в потолок, обнаженным, бледным до прозрачности. Она охает, закутывает его в рясу, ведет в ванную, поит горячим чаем, но на все вопросы Шерлок не отвечает, лишь смотрит вперед остекленевшим взглядом.

Он понимает, что его не спасут епитимьи, покаяния или паломничества, потому что то, что с ним происходит, больше похоже на паралич или болезнь. 

Ему кажется, что его лишили опоры, способности передвигаться, рук и ног.

Через несколько часов он, полуодетый, с кружкой чая в руке, выходит на заднее крыльцо церкви и смотрит в небо. 

Облака и солнце застыли в неоновой лазури, как на фотографии. Все недвижимо, спокойно, тихо. Даже небо кажется картинкой, плоской крышкой, придавившей своей тяжестью мир.

И в сознании теперь белый шум тишины.

Навсегда.


	2. Примечания автора

Ссылка на общий план храма, для того, чтобы понятнее были все перемещения героев (далее будут даны пояснения к каждому элементу): http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/a2/Cathedral_schematic_plan_ru_vectorial.svg/800px-Cathedral_schematic_plan_ru_vectorial.svg.png

1\. Катехизис - (из лат. catechēsis от др.-греч. κατηχισμός (поучение, наставление) ← др.-греч. κατηχεῖν (внушать, звучать в ответ) = κάτω (вниз) + ήχος (звук) — официальный вероисповедный документ какой-либо конфессии, огласительное наставление, книга, содержащая основные положения христианского (не обязательно) вероучения, часто изложенные в виде вопросов и ответов.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Катехизис

2\. «Ave Maria… Et verbum caro factum est. Et habitavit in nobis» - молитва «Ангел господень». Перевод строчек: «Радуйся, Мария… И Слово стало плотью, и обитало с нами».

3\. Вериги (ст.-слав. верига — «цепь») — разного вида железные цепи, полосы, кольца, носившиеся христианскими аскетами на голом теле для смирения плоти; железная шляпа, железные подошвы, медная икона на груди, с цепями от нее, иногда пронятыми сквозь тело или кожу и прочее.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Вериги

4\. «Лоб, живот, левое плечо, правое плечо» - поясняю на всякий случай: католики крестятся слева направо.

5\. Сакраментки, или Бенедиктинки беспрерывного поклонения Святым Тайнам — женский монашеский орден, основан в Париже в 1631 г. Мехтильдой, прежде бывшей настоятельницею монастыря в Брюгге.  
Бенедикти́нцы (лат. Benedictini, Орден св. Бенеди́кта, лат. Ordo Sancti Benedicti, OSB) — старейший католический монашеский орден, основанный в Субиако и Монтекассино святым Бенедиктом Нурсийским в VI веке. Девиз ордена: «Молись и работай» лат. «Ora et labora».  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Бенедиктинцы

6\. Колоратка - (польск. koloratka, от фр. collerette — «воротничок»; итал. collare; оба от лат. collum — «шея») или римский воротник (фр. col romain, англ. Roman Collar) — элемент облачения клириков и иных священнослужителей в западных Церквях и церковных общинах, представляющий собой жёсткий белый воротничок сзади и надевающийся под сутану, или же белую вставку в воротничок-стойку обычной рубашки (как правило, однотонной). 

7\. «Pater noster» - «Отче наш» на латыни.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Отче_наш

8\. Солнечный ветер - поток ионизированных частиц (в основном гелиево-водородной плазмы), истекающий из солнечной короны со скоростью 300—1200 км/с в окружающее космическое пространство. Является одним из основных компонентов межпланетной среды.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Солнечный_ветер

9\. Первое причастие - традиционное для Католической церкви празднество, связанное с принятием ребёнком на литургии в первый раз таинства Евхаристии.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Первое_Причастие

10\. Облатка (го́стия (хостия, происходит от лат. hostia — «жертва») — евхаристический хлеб в виде маленькой лепёшки в католицизме латинского обряда, а также англиканстве и ряде других протестантских церквей.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гостия 

11\. Казула - или орнат (лат. casula — «плащ») — элемент литургического облачения католического или лютеранского клирика. Главное литургическое облачение епископа и священника.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Казула

12\. Зацветший посох (жезл): «И сказал Господь Моисею, говоря: скажи сынам Израилевым и возьми у них по жезлу от колена, от всех начальников их по коленам, двенадцать жезлов, и каждого имя напиши на жезле его; имя Аарона напиши на жезле Левиином, ибо один жезл от начальника колена их должны они дать; и положи их в скинии собрания, пред ковчегом откровения, где являюсь Я вам; и кого Я изберу, того жезл расцветет; и так Я успокою ропот сынов Израилевых, которым они ропщут на вас».  
И исполнил Моисей все по слову Господа и положил жезлы в скинии откровения. На другой день вошли туда Моисей и Аарон и увидели, что расцвел жезл Аарона, пустил почки, дал цвет и миндали». (Числа 16; 17)

Дым от костра, стелящийся по земле, - это из истории про Каина и Авеля. Оба брата производили жертвоприношение, но Бог принял благосклонно только жертву Авеля (дым от его костра поднялся вверх, а дым от костра Каина продолжал стелиться по земле). После этого Каин, из зависти, убил Авеля.

13\. Наос (от греч. ναός — храм, святилище) — центральная часть христианского храма, где во время богослужения находятся пришедшие в храм молящиеся.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Наос

14\. Неф (фр. nef, от лат. navis — корабль) — вытянутое помещение, часть интерьера (обычно в зданиях типа базилики), ограниченное с одной или с обеих продольных сторон рядом колонн или столбов, отделяющих его от соседних нефов.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Неф

15\. Апсида (от др.-греч. ἁψίς, род. падеж ἁψῖδος — свод), абси́да (лат. absis) — выступ здания, полукруглый, гранёный или прямоугольный в плане, перекрытый полукуполом или сомкнутым полусводом (конхой).   
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Апсида

16\. Нартекс (от греч. νάρθηξ — ларчик, шкатулка) - пристройка перед входом в храм. Нартекс располагается с западной стороны и изнутри полностью открыт в основной объем храма.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Нартекс

17\. Средокрестие — в церковной архитектуре место пересечения главного нефа и трансепта, образующих в плане крест.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Средокрестие

18\. Трансе́пт (от позднелат. transeptum из лат. trans «за» и лат. septum «ограда») — поперечный неф (корабль) в базиликальных и крестообразных по плану храмах, пересекающий основной (продольный) неф под прямым углом и выступающий концами из общей массы сооружения.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Трансепт

19\. Ти́тло (греч. τίτλος) — диакритический знак в виде волнистой или зигзагообразной линии, использующийся в греческой и кириллической графике для сокращения слов и обозначения числовых значений.   
[Автор прекрасно осознает, что Шерлок, скорее всего, не может ассоциировать титло с Богом, так как в латинице его попросту не существует, но тут имеет место быть художественная условность, созданная моим произволом]  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Титло

20\. Цербер и Герион - стражи уровней ада из «Божественной комедии» Данте.

21\. Ризница (ризохрани́лище) — место в алтаре или отдельное помещение при христианском храме для хранения богослужебного облачения священников (прежде всего, риз) и церковной утвари (священных сосудов).  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ризница

22\. «Так что, в каком-то смысле, нам положено…» - слова из второго фильма «Звездные войны», которые произносит Энекен, только вместо слова «смеяться» он говорит «любить», но вся ситуация так похожа, что я не смогла удержаться от искушения вставить сюда эту цитату.

23\. Мом (др.-греч. Μῶμος) — в древнегреческой мифологии бог насмешки, злословия и глупости.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Мом

24\. «Не сделай себе кумира и никакого изображения» (Исход, 20, 4).

25\. «Блаженны алчущие и жаждущие…» (Матф. 5, 6.).

26\. История, которую рассказывает Джон – это пересказ истории Лилит (смешанный с рассказом об Адаме и Еве) – первой жены Адама, не упоминаемой в Библии, но встречающейся в некоторых апокрифах.  
История ее туманна и запутана, но, в соответствии с наиболее понравившимися мне источниками, выглядит так: Бог создал Лилит, так же как и Адама, из глины (вариантов множество, но этот нравится мне более всего, как самый феминистический), и поэтому у пары сразу же возник спор: когда Адам хотел заняться с Лилит сексом, та начинала сопротивляться его приверженности миссионерской позиции, мотивируя это тем, что она равна ему по положению, и поэтому снизу не будет. Так продолжалось какое-то время и, в конце концов, первой женщине это, очевидно, надоело, она назвала тайное имя Бога и улетела к Красному морю. Бог разозлился и послал за ней трех ангелов, которые, после недолгой погони, ее настигли. То, что случилось дальше, для нашего текста уже не так важно, но, в качестве заключения стоит отметить, что Лилит стала демоном, вредящим новорожденным и насилующим мужчин, женой Дьявола, а так же очень популярным образом в литературе, музыке и живописи.

27\. Это суеверия взято (мной; возможно оно более распространено) из фильма «Шесть демонов Эмили Роуз». Три часа ночи - время Дьявола, противоположное трем часам дня - времени Святой Троицы.

28\. Фульгури́т — (от лат. fulgur — удар молнии + греч. -eidēs — подобный) — спёкшийся от удара молнии песок, в простонародье называемый «чертов палец».  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Фульгурит

29\. «Я лжец и отец лжи, и не устою я в истине, ибо нет во мне истины…» - «Ваш отец - диавол; и вы хотите исполнять похоти отца вашего. Он был человекоубийца от начала и не устоял в истине, ибо нет в нём истины. Когда говорит он ложь, говорит своё, ибо он лжец и отец лжи» (Ин.8:44). 

30\. Аваддон (ивр. אבדון — «истребление») – одно из имен Дьявола. Остальные: Аполлион (греч. Απολλύων - «губитель»), Ангел Бездны (Откр.9:11), Большой Красный Дракон (Откр.12:3), Вельзевул (Мф.12:24), Велиар (2Кор.6:15), Великий Дракон (Откр.12:9), Дьявол (Лук.8:12; 5:8), Дракон (Откр.20:2), Древний змий (Откр.12:9, Откр.20:2), Жестокий ангел (Прит.17:11), Злой ангел (Пс.77:49), Злой дух от Бога (1Цар.16:14, 16:23; 1Цар.18:10; 1Цар.19:9), Искуситель (Мф.4:3; 1Фес.3:5), Князь бесовской (Мф.12:24), Князь Мира Сего (Иоан.12:31; Иоан.14:30; Иоан.16:11), Лживый дух (3Цар.22:22), Лукавый (Мф.13:19), Отец лжи (Иоан.8:44).

31\. Цитата из романа де Мюссе «Исповедь сына века».

32\. Анто́ний Вели́кий, преподобный (около 251, Кома, Египет — 356, Дейр-Мари) — раннехристианский подвижник и пустынник, основатель отшельнического монашества.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Антоний_Великий

33\. Отсылка к Тайной вечери (одному из элементов Страстей христовых): «Ибо я от Самого Господа принял то, что и вам передал, что Господь Иисус в ту ночь, в которую предан был, взял хлеб.   
24 и, возблагодарив, преломил и сказал: приимите, ядите, сие есть Тело Мое, за вас ломимое; сие творите в Мое воспоминание. 25 Также и чашу после вечери, и сказал: сия чаша есть новый завет в Моей Крови; сие творите, когда только будете пить, в Мое воспоминание. 26 Ибо всякий раз, когда вы едите хлеб сей и пьете чашу сию, смерть Господню возвещаете, доколе Он придет. 27 Посему, кто будет есть хлеб сей или пить чашу Господню недостойно, виновен будет против Тела и Крови Господней. 28 Да испытывает же себя человек, и таким образом пусть ест от хлеба сего и пьет из чаши сей. 29 Ибо, кто ест и пьет недостойно, тот ест и пьет осуждение себе, не рассуждая о Теле Господнем. 30 От того многие из вас немощны и больны и немало умирает. 31 Ибо если бы мы судили сами себя, то не были бы судимы. 32 Будучи же судимы, наказываемся от Господа, чтобы не быть осужденными с миром. 33 Посему, братия мои, собираясь на вечерю, друг друга ждите.  
34 А если кто голоден, пусть ест дома, чтобы собираться вам не на осуждение. Прочее устрою, когда приду». (Коринф. 11:23—34) 

34\. Конфирмация - (лат. confirmatio утверждение) — в латинском обряде Католической церкви другое название таинства миропомазания, в ряде протестантских церквей — обряд сознательного исповедания веры.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Конфирмация

35\. Ми́ро (ст.-слав. мѵ́ро от др.-греч. μύρον «ароматное масло») — в христианстве специально приготовленное и освящённое ароматическое масло, используемое в таинстве миропомазания для помазания тела человека.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Миро

36.Тридцать девять ударов хлыста – именно столько ударов назначил Пилат Иисусу. Считалось, что это максимальное наказание, которое способен перенести человек.

37\. Шар-молот – потрясающая вещь, которую все вы, наверное, видели в голливудских фильмах. Собственно говоря, это действительно огромный шар, закрепленный на гусеничном кране, который использовался при сносе зданий (сейчас строители применяют более безопасную технику – у этого шара весьма большой размах и слишком велик риск травм и ненужных разрушений).

38\. «Из глубины взываю к тебе, Господи» - начальная строчка одного из псалмов (№129, Псалтырь) «Песни восхождения», называемого по первым словам – De profundis (Из глубины). Смысл псалма – покаяние перед ликом Бога, поэтому его текст нередко используется в заупокойных службах, а название – в заглавиях произведений (вспомним Оскара Уайльда).

39\. «Длань господня - это пятерка демонов…» - отсылка к аниме/манге «Berserk», горячо мною любимой. В мире «Берсерка» (наполненном, как я люблю, религией и философией под завязку) миром управляет пятерка так называемых апостолов Длани господней (или Руки бога). Выглядят эти товарищи вот так: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110604084828/berserk/images/6/6e/God_Hand.jpg

40\. Далматика – (от римской провинции Далмация) — деталь литургического облачения католического клирика. Верхняя расшитая риза. Главное литургическое облачение католических дьяконов. Внешне схожа с казулой — главным литургическим облачением католического священника и епископа — но снабжена рукавами.  
Цвет меняется в зависимости от праздников. В наиболее торжественные праздники епископы носят далматику под казулой.

41\. Коцит – озеро, в которое вморожен Дьявол на самом дне адской воронки, из «Божественной комедии» Данте.

42\. Гефсиманский сад – место, где в последний раз молился Иисус Христос, ожидая, когда за ним придет Иуда и стражники.

43\. «Пройди по дороге языка моего…» - считается, что рот Дьявола – это вход в Ад.

44\. Язык Дьявола действительно существует и выглядит вот так: http://www.mysextoys.ru/photo/312-5005420000-b.jpg

45\. Перевернутый крест или крест святого Петра – обычный латинский крест (изображённый в соответствии с римско-католической традицией), перевёрнутый на 180 градусов. Крест святого Петра с 4 века является одним из символов святого Петра, который, по церковному преданию, был распят головой вниз в 67 году н.э. во время правления в Риме императора Нерона.   
Одновременно с этим, перевернутый крест считается одним из символов Сатаны.

46\. «Да не минет меня чаша сия!» - строчка из «Моления о чаше» Иисуса Христа, произносимого в Гефсиманском саду (см. пункт 42).

47\. I.N.R.I. – аббревиатура, начертанная на табличке, которую стражники, издеваясь, прибили в кресту Иисуса. Расшифровка: IESUS NAZARENUS REX IUDAEORUM - Иисус Назарянин, царь иудейский.

48\. «Избави меня, Господи, от смерти вечной» - одна из частей «Реквиема».  
http://www.proza.ru/2011/01/15/690  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Реквием


End file.
